vida de un hibrido
by kreiven animator
Summary: mitad demonio mitad caido eso es hyoodo issei criado por su madre casi toda su vida ahora que se reuna con su padre que aventuras vivira que le deparara el futuro que amores encontrara
1. Chapter 1

iseei es un niño de 5 años el se encuentra caminando junto a su padre y su madre pero iseei tiene que irse solo con su madre el porque su madre es una caida y su padre un demonio ellos son separados por ordenes

han pasado 12 años desde que se separo de su padre la madre le dice que si quiere puede irse un tiempo con su padre el castaño felis le dice que si por fin veria a su padre de nuevo el castaño ha pasado los ultimos 10 años entrenando para demostrarle lo fuerte que es el castaño tambien le quiere decir una noticia mas que ahora el seria el dragon emperador rojo al castaño se le fue descubierto cuando tenia los 8 años

el castaño era felis cuando el llega al inframundo el empiesa a buscar la direccion de su padre cuando el se detiene a buscar indicaciones le dicen que lo podian encontrar en centro de la ciudad el castaño corre cuando se choca con una pelirroja

iseei: disculpe no me fije donde iva

rias: no hay problema

el castaño se sonroja un poco al verla la pelirroja solo le sonrie el castaño luego empiesa a correr en direccion a la casa de su padre cuando la encuentra el castaño toca el timbre cuando su padre abre la puerta

padre: quien eres

iseei: papa soy yo

padre: iseei eres tu

iseei: si

su padre lo abrasa con algunas lagrimas alfin puede ver a su hijo luego de tantos años

padre: y como has estado y tu madre

iseei: mama esta muy bien por cierto papa te tengo 2 noticias

padre: cuales son

iseei: la primera es que me quedare contigo durante un tiempo

padre: encerio

iseei: y la segunda es que soy el dragon emperador rojo

padre: como lo eres

iseei: nose lo descubrieron cuando tenia 8

padre: guao entonces eres muy fuerte

iseei: si es cierto draig quiere hablar contigo

padre: draig

iseei: si

el castaño activa su guantelete

draig: hola usted es el padre de mi portador

padre: si los soy un gusto

draig: el gusto es mio mi compañero me decia que queria volver a verlo

padre: encerio

iseei: si te extrañaba mucho

padre: yo tambien

draig: bueno me voy a dormir nos vemos despues

iseei: papa y que are mientras estoy aqui

papa: bueno y tu madre te mando a una escuela

iseei: si voy a segundo año

papa: bien te mandare a una en el mundo humano

iseei: pero

padre: nada iras y no te preocupes adonde vas ay muchos demonios

iseei: encerio bueno

el padre inscribe rapidamente a iseei en kuoh y le dice que ira al siguiente dia el castaño asiente felis

al siguiente dia en la escuela ya se hacia rumor del nuevo estudiante cuando el castaño llega se dirigue a su respectiva aula cuando se presenta varias chicas le apludieron y decian que era lindo el castaño solo se dirigue a su asiento cuando llega el descanso el castaño busca una buen arbol donde sentarse a comer cuando lo encuentra el castaño salta a una rama y comiensa a comer cuando ve que una niña de pelo blanco no lo deja de observar el castaño al notar eso el castaño le hace un pequeño saludo con la mano la peliblanca se lo debuelve cuando termina de comer el castaño se dirigue a su salon cuando subia las escaleras vio a la pelirroja ambos se sorprenden

iseei: hola nos volvemos a encontrar

rias: si

iseei: tu tambien estudias aqui

rias: si voy a tercer año y tu

iseei: voy a segundo

ambos platicaron por un buen rato cuando los fans de la pelirroja y las fans del castaño vieron que ellos hablaban muy tranquilos se pusieron muy enojados termina el descanso y ambos se separan el castaño estaba un poco felis de conocer a alguien al terminar las clases el castaño se dirigia a la salida cuando un chico rubio lo detiene el rubio le dice que alguien quiere hablar con el, el castaño lo sigue cuando entra al edificio se sorprende de ver a la pelirroja y la peliblanca

iseei: hola de nuevo

koneko: hola de nuevo sempai

iseei: y tu tambien

rias: si

iseei: y para que me has enviado esta invitacion

rias: queria terminar de hablar

luego entra una pelinegra con una bandeja de te y le sirve a todos el castaño observa a la pelinegra lo cual ella noto

akeno: sucede algo malo

iseei: no esque te me haces familiar es todo pero creo que estoy equivocado disculpa

akeno: no hay problema

iseei: por cierto el te esta delicioso

akeno: gracias

el castaño mira su reloj y mira que esta algo retrasado

iseei: lo siento otro dia hablaremos

rias: por que

iseei: ya se me hiso tarde

rias: para que

iseei: por nada es que vivo algo lejos y me toma un poco de tiempo

rias: bien que te valla bien

iseei: gracias y adios a todos

el castaño sale del edificio y crea un portal cuando lo atraviesa esta en la entrada de la casa

iseei: papa ya regrese

padre: bienvenido la cena ya esta lista

iseei: bien

en otro lado

akeno: rias te pusiste un poco triste cuando el se fue

rias: si

akeno: entonces el te gusta

rias: no es cierto. toda sonrojada

akeno: eso es

rias: no es verdad

en otro lado

madre: lo siento pero se fue ase unos dias

reynare: y no me dijo nada

madre: no te preocupes puedes ir a verlo en el mundo humano esta estudiando en una escuela llamada kuoh

reynare: gracias mañana ire a visitarlo

en otro lado

el castaño se diriguia a la escuela cuando se encuentra con la pelirroja esperandolo en la entrada

iseei: hola

rias: hola

iseei: vamos

rias: si

toda la escuela miraba como el castaño caminaba y hablando junto a la pelirroja las chicas y chicos les hervia la sangre luego se separaron cuando llegan el descanso el castaño es sorprendido viendo que la pelirroja esta esprenadolo ambos suben a la asotea y empiesan a comer juntos cuando en un edificio cercano sierta pelinegra le hervia la sangre de celos viendo lo que hacia el castaño cuando terminan de comer solo se quedan sentados viendo las nubes pasar cuando suena el timbre ambos regresan a sus clases el castaño miraba por la ventana cuando el profesor sorprende al castaño

profesor: veo que estas muy pensativo vamos pasa al pisarron y termina la ecuasion

el castaño se levanta y empiesa a terminar la ecuacion muy tranquilamente todos quedan sorprendidos con que facilidad lo termino el profesor le pregunto hasta que pagina tenia respondida de su libro el castaño le dice solo le faltan 5 paginas para terminar el libro el profesor se queda con la boca abierta y le dice que mejor se siga relajando en su asiento cuando las clases terminan muchas chicas se le asercan al castaño preguntandole si queria ir al karaoke el castaño les dice que mejor otro dia cuando el castaño iva por un puente alguien le habla

reynare: ya te olvidaste de mi

el castaño se da vuelta rapidamente

iseei: reynare que estas haciendo aqui

reynare: te vine a visitar

la pelinegra se le arroja y lo empiesa a besar muy coquetamente cuando se separan

reynare: por cierto entrare a tu escuela

iseei: porque

reynare: para que no te roben

iseei: esta bien

reynare: donde estas viviendo

iseei: con mi padre en el inframundo

reynare: que mala suerte bueno yo estoy viviendo por aqui asi que podrias quedarte algunas veces

iseei: lo tendre en mente

reynare salta de alegria luego se separa del castaño cuando llega al inframundo el castaño le cuenta que se encontro con reynare su padre se pone muy alegre

padre: veo que estas muy felis

iseei: si por cierto papa que puedo hacer para participar en un ratim game

padre: tienes que pertenecer o ser el lider de un grupo de demonios

iseei: y puedo ser el lider

padre: claro ya que tienes sangre de demonio puro

iseei: genial

al siguiente dia en la clase del castaño entra la pelinegra cuando termina de presentarse saluda al castaño luego se sienta junto a el las clases continuan normalmente cuando suena el descanso el castaño sale junto a reynare y se van a un arbol a comer cuando la pelirroja mira de lejos al castaño a la pelirroja le hervia la sangre cuando terminan de comer se quedan en el arbol reynare encima del castaño cuando laventa la mirada el castaño vio a la peliblanca y la saluda ell se lo devuelve y se va la pelirroja miraba desde el edificio comiendo muy enojada como la pelinegra dormia encima del castaño cuando las clases terminan el castaño le abiso a su padre de que se quedaria con reynare cuando los dos llegan ala casa de la pelinegra ellos se diriguen a la habitacion de la pelinegra

iseei: asi que aqui vives

reynare: si

luego ambos terminan sus tareas la pelinegra empiesa a besar al castaño cuando los rayos del sol alumbran a la habitacion la pelinegra empiesa a despertar cuando mira su cama puede ver al castaño desnudo durmiendo ella se levanta se pone solo su ropa interior y se dirigue a la cocina el castaño empiesa a despertar con el olor de la comida se levanta y se pone su ropa interior luego abrasa a la pelinegra desde la espalda

reynare: ya esta lista la comida

iseei: bien por que tengo mucha hambre

el castaño empiesa a besar a la pelinegra

reynare: no podemos se nos hara tarde

iseei: bien

ambos terminan de comer y se empiesan a alistar cuando van por la calle cierta pelirroja lo segia la pelinegra sintio su precensia toma el braso del castaño la pelirroja queria matar a la pelinegra cuando llegan asus salones las clases comiensan tranquilamente cuando al castaño le tocaba gimnasia las chicas siempre lo adulaban cuando termina la carrera de 100 metros reynare le da un toalla y una botella de agua cuando el castaño se encuentra al rubio

kiba: hola iseei-kun

iseei: hola kiba

kiba: la presidenta te invita a tomar te

iseei: dile que ire despues de clases

kiba: claro

reynare: hoy te iras con tu padre

iseei: si pero mañana espero que estes lista

reynare: lo esperare

luego ellos se separan el castaño se dirigue al edificio del club cuando entra solo encuentra a akeno el castaño la saluda muy alegre y ella se lo devuelbe luego ella le sirve una tasa de te el castaño la toma con tranquilidad cuando el castaño termina se levanta y le pregunta donde esta el baño la pelinegra lo gia hacia a el cuando el castaño entra siente que es vigilado cuando observa en un arbol se encuentra un pajaro anaranjado con rojo lo observa bien luego lo ignora cuando sale se sienta otraves luego los demas entran al salon la pelirroja se sienta junto al castaño cuando un circulo rojo aparece y de el sale una peliplatiada

graifia: rias-sama

rias: graifia que sucede

graifia: es sobre el compromiso

rias: diles que no lo hare

luego un circulo naranja aparece y de el sale sierto rubio

graifia: riser-sama

riser: hola rias

rias: que quieres

riser: no seas asi

riser no dejaba de mirar al castaño pero la pelirroja estaba sentada junto a el

riser: y el es tu nuevo sirviente

rias: no

riser: y que hace aqui

rias: el puede estar aqui si quiere de todos modos es un demonio

riser: un demonio de clase baja

iseei: enrealidad no se que clase soy

riser: el idiota ni sabe que clase es

iseei: mira pollo frito a mi no me digas idiota

riser: como te atreves a decirme pollo a un mienbro del clan fenix

iseei: perdoname la vida

riser: y te sigues burlando

iseei: aja

riser: sabes puedo destruirte si quiero pero no me ensusiare las manos contigo

riser invoca a todas sus sirvientes el castaño se sorprende que solo sean mujeres cuando riser llama a una y le ordena que mate al castaño la chica crea un boo corre contra el castaño cuando pensaron que habia golpeado al castaño el solo lo detiene con la mano todos se sorprenden que lo detuvo muy facil

iseei: que aburrido

riser: maldito

iseei: ellas no pueden contra mi

el castaño señalando a las sirvientas de riser

riser: solo eres clase baja

iseei: como digas idiota tu solo eres un juego

riser: se acabo te reto a un ratim game

iseei: claro siempre quise participar en uno

rias: iseei no lo hagas

iseei: pero pense que odiavas a este idiota

rias: si pero

iseei: ademas apostare algo

riser: que es

iseei: si pierdo puedes aserme lo que quieras

riser: interesante y si ganas

iseei: el compromiso queda anulado

riser: bien

graifia: esta echo el ratim game sera en unos 10 dias

riser y graifia se van quedando solo el grupo gremory y el castaño la pelirroja solo se dedica a mirar al castaño el le dice que estara bien la pelirroja le dice que quiere entrenarlo el castaño le dice que estara bien y para demostrarlo tendra un duelo contra kiba

kiba saca su espada el castaño se da vuelta y saca su guantelete y saca a askalon luego oculta su guantelete cuando llega el grupo sitri

sona: rias que pasa

rias: sona nada solo una demostracion

sona: ese chico es el nuevo cierto

rias: si

sona: entonces era un demonio

rias: si

sona: tenia sospechas pero tambien me da mala espina

rias: por que

sona: ay algo extraño en el

rias: yo no siento nada

sona: y por que peleara contra kiba

rias: el participara en un ratim game contra riser

sona: por que

rias: despues te cuento

el castaño mostro a askalon cuando sona reconoce que espada es kiba empiesa a pelear contra el castaño solo se podia ver chispas volando algunos se sorprendieron que igualara la velocidad del rubio cuando se detienen pueden ver al rubio jadeando un poco pero el castaño estaba tranquilo luego empiesan a otre ves luego el castaño le da una patada en el estomago al rubio y lo hace volar luego el castaño guarda su askalon y kiba iva a darle un corte decendente pero el castaño lo detiene con los dedos todos quedan sorprendidos cuando el duelo termina el castaño ayuda al rubio luego sona le pregunta

sona: iseei-kun

iseei: si kaicho

sona: esa espada era askalon

iseei: ehhh

sona: responde

iseei: esta bien si

sona: y como es que la tienes

iseei: un amigo de mi madre me la dio

sona: encerio y quien es

iseei: lo siento no puedo decirlo

sona: quiero que me lo digas

rias: que es esa askalon

sona: es una espada cazadragones

rias: encerio

sona: pero iseei-kun no quiere decirme quien se la dio

rias: iseei quien te la dio

iseei: lo siento es un secreto

rias: bueno

el castaño mira su reloj y ve que se le hiso tarde

iseei: lo siento rias kaicho ya tengo que irme

rias: por que tan pronto

iseei: losiento mi padre me espera

la pelirroja se aserca al oido del castaño

rias: y puedo ir contigo

iseei: estas segura

rias: claro

iseei: vamos

el castaño y la pelirroja se transportan a la casa de su padre la pelirroja mira que el castaño vive en una casa grande cuando entran el padre del castaño se sorprende de ver a una de los gremory y ella se sorprende de verlo tambien

padre: señorita gremory

rias: hola alfin nos vemos

padre: y como esta lord gremory

rias: papa esta bien

iseei: papa conocias a rias

padre: si la conosco desde que era una niña

iseei: como

padre: esque soy un amigo de la infancia de su padre

iseei: encerio

rias: si entonces eres un demonio de clase alta

iseei: encerio no sabia

rias: por eso eres tan fuerte

iseei: no creo yo entrene desde pequeño

rias: encerio

padre: señorita gremory esta segura de quedarse aqui

rias: claro

cuando terminan de comer el castaño lleva a la pelirroja a una habitacion vacia el castaño entra a su habitacion y cuando termina sus tareas se sube al tejado y comiensa a mirar el cielo del inframundo la pelirroja sale tambien y cuando lo mira decide acompañarlo el castaño le dice que esta bien cuando la pelirroja se duerme el castaño baja y la deja en su habaitacion el castaño regresa a la suya

al amanecer el castaño se sorprende un poco de ver a la pelirroja abrasandolo el castaño se levanta y cuando termina de alistarse decide levantar a la pelirroja cuando ella despierta se levanta y se empiesa a alistar los dos bajan a comer luego se van a la escuela cuando llegan una pelinegra queria matar a la pelirroja que iva agarrada del castaño toda la escuela termino muy normal cuando el castaño esta en el club

iseei: el te es delicioso como siempre akeno

akeno: garcias

iseei: koneko-chan

koneko: si sempai

iseei: ten te traje un regalo

koneko: losiento pero no

iseei: bueno este dulce extranjero se lo dare a otra persona

koneko: dulce cual

iseei: ten

la peliblanca toma el dulce muy felis cuando el castaño mira su reloj ve que ya es hora

iseei: bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos despues

koneko: adios sempai

akeno: adios

kiba: nos vemos

rias: adios

el castaño iva por la entrada cuando mira a la pelinegra un poco enojada

iseei: que sucede reynare

reynare: nada

iseei: si algo pasa

reynare: no es nada

iseei: bueno entonces no te dare este chocolate frances y se que son tus favoritos

reynare luchaba para no tomar el chocolate pero termino perdiendo ella iva caminando por la calle junto al castaño comiendo el chocolate muy felis

iseei: ya estas mejor

reynare: si

iseei: por cierto mi padre te envia saludos

reynare: encerio

iseei: si

reynare: cuando podre conocerlo

iseei: no se

cuando llegan a la casa de la pelinegra todo ocurrio normalmente cuando el castaño entra a la ducha la pelinegra tambien cuando terminaban salian un poco cansados luego se ivan ala habitacion a terminar al dia siguiente la pelinegra despertaba muy felis y el castaño tambien luego se ivan a clases

hasta aqui lo dejo nos vemos luego adiós


	2. Chapter 2

el castaño se encuentra caminando por un parque siendo ya medianoche al principio solo caminaba para despejar su mente pero de pronto siente una energia muy conocida para el decide seguirla cuando aparece en un muelle encontrandose con pelinegro con puntas amarillas

issei: que haces aqui

azazel: queria despejar mi mente y pescar un rato

issei: sabes que no se puede hacer aqui

azazel: las reglas humanas son aburridas

issei: ja

azazel: escuche que pelearas con el clan phenex

issei: si

azazel: sabes que habran problemas

issei: lo se

azazel: aun seguiras buscando

issei: por el momento no

azazel: es bueno escuchar eso

issei: sabes que no podre encontrarla

azazel: siempre hace lo mismo

issei: ademas recuerda que mama lo prohibio

azazel: si

issei: y mama sabe que estas aqui

azazel: no

issei: sabes lo que pasara cuando se entere

azazel: por eso estoy aqui es el ultimo lugar donde ella buscara

issei: jajaja

azazel: que pasa

issei: crees que engañaras a mama

azazel: es facil engañarla

issei: jajajajajajajaja

azazel: que por que te ries

cuando comiensa a sentir un gran aura que muestra enojo y ellos saben de quien es cuando se boltean el pelinegro se asusta asi es enfrente de el esta la madre del castaño mostrando una cara de enojo y su mano haciendola puño

madre: que es lo que decias

azazel: no no yo no he dicho nada

madre: que raro escuche que decias que es muy facil engañarme

azazel: quien diria semejante mentira

madre: ya veremos

azazel: verdad que no he ducho nada

issei: a mi no me metas

azazel: traidor

madre: por ahora regresaremos a terminar tu trabajo despues me encargare de darte una leccion

azazel: noooooo

madre: adios hijo mandale saludos a tu padre

issei: adios mama

cuando se habre un portal la madre del castaño llevaba arrastrado al pelinegro que rogaba por su vida cuando desaparecen se dirigue al inframundo a seguir con su paseo cuando llega a una fuente puede ver que hay algunos demonios caminando junto a ella

issei: creo que sera divertido

el castaño se aleja de la fuente diriguiendose a la casa de su padre ya que era muy tarde

padre: que pasa hijo

issei: nada solo que mama te manda saludos

padre: la viste

issei: si vi como arrastraba a mi tio

padre: si tu tio puede ser algo flojo

issei: bueno me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana

sueño

el castaño se encuentra en cuarto oscuro cuando es iluminado por una pequeña luz

issei: en donde demonios estoy

"?": veo que has crecido mucho

issei: ...

"?": que pasa no te alegra verme

issei: deberia

"?": que malo eres y yo con ganas de verte

issei: siempre desapareces y regresas de la nada

"?": bueno escuche que pelearas con el clan phenex

issei: no se te escapa nada verdad

"?": tu sabes que estoy pendiente de ti

issei: siento que es acoso

"?": bueno de alguna forma talves lo sea

issei: eso da miedo

"?": bueno estare viendo la pelea suerte

el castaño despierta viendo que ya es de dia y solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa luego decide irse para la academia donde se encuentra con el grupo sitri

sona: issei-kun

issei: que pasa kaicho

sona: ten te llego esta carta

la pelinegra le da la carta cuando decide leerla se sorprende que esta en blanco

issei: sabe quien la envio

sona: no y que dice

issei: esta en blanco

sona: que extraño

issei: bueno nos vemos despues

el castaño se dirigue a su salon pensanso quien pudo haber enviado la carta las clases continuan normalmente solo que cuando tocaba hacer grupo para algun trabajo el castaño era rodeado por todas las chicas del salon haciendo que reynare quiera matar a medio mundo y los chicos queriendo matar a al castaño

cuando suena el timbre o alarma como quieran decirle el castaño se dirigue al patio junto a la pelinegra

reynare: issei

issei:...

reynare: issei escucha

issei:...

la pelinegra se harta y empuja al castaño contra la pared dejandolo confundido

reynare: issei que tienes

issei: perdon es que estado pensando algunas cosas

reynare: sobre que

issei: es que me ha llegado una carta

reynare: de una admiradora

issei: no no tranquila

reynare: entonces

issei: es que la carta estaba en blanco

reynare: en blanco que raro

issei: lo se

reynare: pero dejando eso de lado

issei: que pasa

reynare: te quedaras conmigo hoy

issei: perdon pero hoy me quedare con mama ella hablara algo conmigo

reynare: esta bien pero mas te vale quedarte conmigo mañana

issei: esta bien

mientras que ellos hablaban se podia ver a una pelirroja echando rayos viendo la escena junto a su reina

akeno: veo que se llevan muy bien

rias: si y eso es lo que me molesta

akeno: estas celosa

rias: no es verdad

akeno: si lo estas

rias: no

akeno: aunque issei se me hace familiar

rias: a que te refieres

akeno: no lo se pero siento que ya lo habia visto

rias: segura

akeno: no pero talves me lo este imaginando

mientras que el castaño esta recostado viendo el cielo y una reynare dormida en sus brasos un grupo de aves se aserca al castaño subiendose en sus dedos y pecho cuando suena el timbre para regresar a clases

mente de draig: socio

issei: que pasa

draig: ascalon esta molestando que quiere cortar algo

issei: dejame hablar con ella

ascalon: amo quiero cortar algo

issei: tienes que resistir hasta que las clases terminen

ascalon: quiero cortar algo

issei: cuando regresemos cortaras

ascalon: cortar cortar cortar

draig: aun no creo que seas una espada mata dragones

ascalon: tu callate

draig: obligame

ascalon: si pudiera te cortara en pedasitos

draig: jaja

ascalon: de que te ries lagartija

draig: que la gran ascalon sea una niña berrinchuda

ascalon: queee

draig: ya escuchaste

ascalon: lagartija super desarrollada

driag: por lo menos me desarrolle y no soy una niña berrinchuda

ascalon: callate

draig: no

ascalon: callate callate callate

draig: jajajajajaja

de momento se escucho como la espada comensaba a llorar fuertemente

issei: ascalon deja de llorar

ascalon: pero el empeso a molestrame

issei: calmate si

ascalon: noo

issei: draig mejor vete a dormir

draig: ok de todos modos ya me diverti

issei: ahora ya no te molestara

ascalon: ok pero mas te vale que corte algo

issei: ok

bueno aqui lo dejo lamento que no sea tan largo como el anterior pero tuve que cortar algunas cosas pero espero que les haya gustado si es asi ya saben que hacer nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

ya en la noche el castaño esta entrando en los dominios de grigori cuando esta de camino se encuentra con muchas angeles caidas que lo saludaban al igual que los demas hasta encontrarse con una vieja amiga de cabello azul vestido morado

calawana: issei-kun

issei: calawana hola

calawana: que haces aqui

issei: mama me llamo

calawana: escuche que te estas quedando en el mundo humano

issei: si como lo sabes

calawana: reynare me lo dijo

issei: esa reynare

calawana: jajaja

issei: bueno me retiro

calawana: recuerda que iremos a los juegos en dos semanas

issei: si estare esperando

despues de que el castaño se separara de la peliazul seguia su camino hasta llegar a la casa al momento de entrar puede ver a su tio con unas vendas en la cabesa revisando unos expedientes junto a el estaba su madre para que no se escapara

madre: hijo llegas tarde

issei: perdon me detuve hacer algo

ese algo era cortar para ascalon pero cuando comenso corto gran parte de un bosque

madre: bueno lo que pasa es que dentro de poco comiensan los juegos

issei: si lo recuerdo

azazel: en unos dias te dire cual es tu equipo

issei: esta bien pero sabes a quienes quiero en mi equipo

azazel: si ellas lo estan

issei: bueno que mas

madre: lo siguiente es lo de tu batalla con el pinche pajaro phenex

issei: si

azazel: tienes todo listo

issei: si no habra problema

madre: bueno es es todo ahora vallan a dormir

issei: pero es muy temprano

azazel: y yo soy un adulto duermo cuando quiero

madre: dije a dormir

en ese momento comenso a temblar por el poder que expulsaba ambos se asustan mucho y salen corriendo a un cuarto donde dejaron de sentir su aura

issei: mama aun sigue dando miedo

azazel: si recuerdo que ella me golpeaba si no le hacia caso

de momento el pelinegro comiensa a recordar cuando eran mas jovenes como la madre del castaño lo dejaba inconsiente de un golpe por no obedecerle

al siguiente dia el castaño estaba de camino hacia la academia cuando se puede ver a la pelinegra detras de el pero cuando estaba a punto de ablarle la pelirroja llega de improbiso dandole un abraso poniendo que la pelinegra quiera arrojarle una lansa de lus

rias: issei ya no llegas a visitar como antes

issei: perdon e estado ocupado

rias: con que

issei: algunos trabajos de mama

rias: es cierto quien es tu madre

issei: es un secreto

rias: ehh pero quiero saber

issei: es un secreto

al momento de separarse el castaño llega a su salon directamente a su asiento donde una pelinegra lo miraba enojada sin decirle una palabra a lo cual el castaño tenia sus sospechas

issei: reynare

reynare: ...

issei: reynare por que estas enojada

reynare: ...

issei: ok quieres ser mi compañera para los juegos

reynare: encerio

mientras que la pelinegra dijo eso se podia ver una gran sonrisa y ojos brillando a lo cual el castaño se dedica a sonreir pero de momento el castaño toma la barbilla de la pelinegra asercandose dejandola muy nerviosa estaba tan serca al punto de darle un beso

issei: no tienes que estar celosa

reynare: pero sabes que te quiero solo para mi

issei: sabes que seras la primera

reynare: lo prometes

issei: siempre

cuando llega el profesor ambos se separan rapidamente aunque la cara de la pelinegra estaba toda roja a lo cual el profesor le dijo que fuera a la enfermeria y le pide al castaño que la lleve lo que hacia que la pelinegra mas felis al momento de llegar la enfermera no esta la pelinegra aprovecha eso y cierra la puerta con llave

issei: que haces reynare

reynare: es tu culpa

issei: mi culpa

reynare: me has dejado toda sonrojada nerviosa y con ganas

issei: pero no pensaras en que lo hagamos aqui

reynare: no lo he pensado lo haremos

issei: y si alguien viene

reynare: he cerrado la puerta y puse un echizo para que nadie pueda abrir

la pelinegra comiensa a quitarse el uniforme y arroja al castaño a una de las camas rapidamente se sube en el y le rompe la camisa dejandole ver su cuerpo tonificado

reynare: nunca me cansare de verte

la pelinegra comiensa a besar al castaño aunque el se dejo llevar rapidamente pero la mano de la pelinegra comenso a meterse entre el pantalon a lo cual el castaño estaba haciendo pequeños gemidos aunque eso le gusto a la pelinegra y de momento saca el mienbro del castaño

la pelinegra comiensa a lamerlo un poco dejando ver el rostro del castaño un poco sonrojado rapidamente lo mete en su boca y comiensa a chuparlo rapidamente mientras que ella jugaba con sus pechos al momento siente la corrida del castaño en su boca

reynare: soltaste mucho

el castaño se mantuvo callado y toma a reynare de su braso y la pone en la cama con su mano derecha jugaba con la parte intima de la pelinegra haciendo que gimiera suavemente aunque casi no se escuchaba por que el castaño la besaba ambos peleaban con sus lenguas para dominar la boca del otro aunque con su mano segia jugando haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera que casi se venia rapidamente lo separa

reynare: quiero

el castaño mete su mienbro de una sola haciendo que la pelinegra se corra estremeciendose fuertemente

issei: mira que eres muy pervertive te corriste apenas la puse

reynare: tu tienes la culpa

issei: entonces seguire

reynare: espera acabo de correrme

el castaño no la escucho y comenso a moverse rapidamente haciendo que la pelinegra lo abrasara con sus piernas el castaño embestia cada ves mas rapido haciendo que ambos llegaran al climax

reynare: haa qui..er.o que te co..rras aden...tro

issei: ok

el castaño embestia con mas fuerza y velocida mientras que la pelinegras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del castaño de momento ambos se corren haciendo que la pelinegra de un grito que por suerte no se escucho por nadie mientras el castaño cae a su lado ambso tenian una gran sonrisa pero mas reynare

reynare: esta noche quiero mas

issei: esta bien

mientras ambos se cambiaban el castaño arreglo su camisa que estaba rota la primera en salir fue reynare dejando al castaño en el pasillo que solo estaba observando por la ventana cuando puede ver a un pequeño murcielago observandolo el castaño salta hacia el arbol donde estaba el pequeño mucielago y lo toma con sus manos sin aserle daño

issei: hola amiguito que haces aqui solo

el castaño comenso a consentir al pequeño murcielago que se dejo llevar por las carisias en la espalda y cabesa cuando suena el timbre deja al murcielago en una de las ramas y baja del arbol sin que nadie lo viera, el mucielago se va directo al club sin ser visto donde se encuentra con su ama que lo esperaba en la ventana

rias: que has visto

despues de mostrarle las imagenes de que el castaño solo estaba haciendole carisias la pelirroja se calmo por no haber visto nada malo

en el descanso el castaño estaba en el mismo arbol junto a reynare que tenia una sonrisa aunque el castaño pensaba como seria su batalla con el phenex aunque no le tomo importancia ya que reynare lo besaba olvidando todo a su alrededor luego ambos calleron dormidos donde estabes los sitris lo vigilaban

sona: saji que esta haciendo

saji: nada kaicho

tsubaki: por que lo seguimos observando si sabemos que es un demonio

sona: es que tengo un mal precentimiento

tsubaki: cual

sona: que no nos ha dicho toda la verdad

tsubaki: tiene que ver quien es el amigo de su madre y quien es ella tambien verdad

sona: si siempre que se le pregunta dice que es un secreto

saji: kaicho que hago ahora

sona: regresa eso es todo

mientras que el castaño y la pelinegra despiertan

reynare: alfin dejaron de observar

issei: esto es muy molesto

reynare: quien mas estara en el equipo

issei: nuestra buena amiga calawana

reynare: encerio

issei: si pero el siguiente integrante lo dara mi tio

reynare: quien sera

issei: espero que sea bueno tenemos que defender nuestro titulo

reynare: y sabes de la apuesta que hiso tu mama

issei: cual apuesta

reynare: dijo que quien ganara podia tenerte por un dia entero

issei: que queeee

de momento el castaño llama a su madre con un pequeño olograma

issei: mama por que hiciste esa apuesta

madre: que tiene de malo ademas los demas equipos estaban emocionados por la idea

issei: a la proxima avisame

madre: si si

issei: bueno adios

mientras el castaño suspiraba en un lugar lejano se podia ver a una persona encapuchada mostrando una sonrisa y un poco su cabello color rojo ella desaparece en un pequeño portal negro

"?": veo que te diviertes


	4. Chapter 4

al final estara el nombre de mi facebook para los que lo quieran

ya an pasado los 10 dias el ratim game estaba por empesar el castaño se terminaba de preparar cuando entra una pelirroja

rias: iseei ya estas listo

issei: si

rias: seguro que quieres hacer esto

issei: no te preocupes

rias: es cierto mi familia te quiere conocer

issei: sera un placer

rias: por cierto tu padre estara viendo

issei: si el estara observando tambien lo llevare para que vea a tu padre

rias: te estare esperando

la pelirroja le da un beso al castaño cuando se da cuenta se pone nerviosa el castaño le dice que esta bien y la abrasa la pelirroja se pone felis

issei: ya va a empesar

rias: suerte

cuando llega a la dimencion graifia les dice que es una replica de la escuela y que el club era la base del castaño y la oficina era la de riser cuando suena el pito para comensar el castaño corre hacia el gimnacio y se encuentra 3 peones y 1 torre el castaño las observa las 4 salen contra el castaño esquivaba cada golpe el castaño toma el boo de la peon y lo rompe con una mano correo contra la torre ambos chocan un golpe pero la torre se estrella contra la pared el castaño esquiva cada sierraso que le propinaban las peones el castaño salta sobre ellas y las patea por la espalda luego toma las toma por la cabesa y las entierra en el suelo haciendolas desaparecer el castaño corre contra la torre y la peon el castaño bloquea cada golpe luego las golpea en el estomago luego las agarra de los hombros y las golpea entre ellas toma a cada una y las lansa contra la pared y las hace desaparecer el castaño sale y se dirigue al patio luego saca su askalon y detiene las espadas de los caballeros

issei: listas

el castaño empiesa a chocar espadas con ellas muy tranquilamente el castaño atraviesa a las dos caballeros por el estomago luego las golpea en la cabesa y las hace desaparecer luego aparecen todas las sirvientas restante y rodean al castaño

rias: esta rodeado

sizerch: ya veremos como sale de eso

el castaño usa askalon y la entierra en el suelo haciendo un pequeño crater todas se desequilibran el castaño atreviesa a cada una por el pecho y brasos todas desaparecen

issei: el unico que falta es el pollito

el castaño caminaba tranquilamente hacia el rubio

rias: que facil las elimino

sizerch: es realmente fuerte

rias: ahora como eliminara a riser

el castaño encuentra al rubio y corre contra el y le corta un braso pero se reguenera el castaño guarda su askalon y en su mano acumula un poco de poder y se la lansa al rubio y lo golpea en el abdomena y lo atraviesa pero se reguenera el castaño corre y le da una rafaga de golpes y patadas cuando se aleja se puede ver a l rubio sangrando pero se regenera luego envuelve su cuerpo en fuego y comiensa a golpear al castaño riser toma issei de la cabesa y con la otra mano crea bolas de fuego y se las entierra al castaño en el estomago el castaño golpea la cara de riser luego crea una pequeña esfera de color morada cuando se la arroja golpea al rubio en el braso haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor

todos se preguntaban por que

el rubio se lebanta y crea un esfera de fuego gigante y se la arroja al castaño la detiene pero en ese momento el rubio acumula fuego en su puño y golpea al castaño en el estomago sacando un poco de sangre el castaño se arrodilla y la esfera termina de impactar con el castaño dejando al castaño en un crater luego levantandose le habla a su braso y la gente se pregunta por que habla con su braso pero luego ven que aparece una gema verde en su mano y se logra escuchar una vos

issei: ddraig me puedes aumentar el poder por 5

ddraig: claro

(boost boost boost boost boost)

el castaño crea una pequeña esfera de lus color morada luego la fuciona en sus manos

(les explicare la energia color morada es energia de caido)

el castaño se acerca al rubio y comiensa a golpearlo en el rostro estomago y espalda cuando termina la rafaga de golpes el rubio cae y desaparece

graifia: el ganador es iseei-sama

todo el publico se sorprendio de que el castaño ganara luego algunos demonios comiensan a obacionarlo el castaño sale de la dimencion y aparece en una habitacion junto a su padre

padre: felicidades iseei

issei: gracias papa fue divertido

padre: vamos limpiate y cambiate los ivitados esperan

issei: cuales invitados

padre: isieron una fiesta por tu victoria

issei: genial

el castaño y su padre salen con unos smokin negros apareciendo en un salon con muchos demonios jovenes y adultos muchas demonias se asercaron al castaño felicitandolo y pidiendole una cita el castaño les decia que talves otro dia cuando el padre se encuentra con su amigo

padre: gremory cuanto tiempo

lord gremory: si ha pasado tanto

el castaño se acerca a la pelirroja por la espalda dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja cuando se aserca su hermano

sirzech: tu debes ser iseei-kun

issei: si soy yo sirzech-sama

sirzech: felicidades por ganar el ratim game

issei: gracias fue divertido

sirzech: por cierto que fue esa gema verde que salio de tu mano

issei: no se preocupe no es nada

sirzech: que mala suerte queria saber

rias: no podrias decirnos que era por favor. con una cara que mata a cualquiera

issei: esta bien

rias: si

issei: bueno sera mejor que el se presente

rias: el

issei activa su guantelete sorprendiendo a todos

ddraig: hola es un gusto soy el dragon emperador rojo

rias: dragon

sirzech: emperador

venelana: rojo

iseei: valla se sorprendieron mucho

rias: como que eres el portador

issei: lo descubri cuando tenia 8 años

sirzech: valla estas lleno de sorpresas

venelana: valla asi que el novio de mi hija es el dragon emperador rojo

rias: mama. toda roja

issei: novio

sirzech: cierto como venciste a riser ahora eres el prometido de mi hermana

issei: ehh pero

rias: esta bien si no quieres. toda roja

issei: sera un placer pero

rias: que sucede

issei: ay otra persona que sera comprometida conmigo

rias: que quien es

issei: por ahora no lo se

rias: como que no lo sabes

issei: le mandaron una carta a mi madre diciendo que me comprometeran con alguien pero no se quien es

lord gremory: por cierto su madre es ella

padre: si es ella

lord gremory: que lastima queria verla ella es muy amable

padre: si pero iseei me dijo que un dia llegaria a visitar

lord gremory: encerio entonces me avisas

padre: claro

el castaño se separa de todos cuando aparece un olograma

mama: iseei como te fue

issei: bien mama fue divertido

mama: y como esta tu padre

issei: bien esperando el dia que vengas a visitarlo

cuando el padre del castaño llega

padre: hola

madre: cuanto sin verte

padre: si mucho

madre: te eh extrañado mucho

padre: yo tambien

el castaño se va y deja hablando a sus padres

rias: adonde fuiste

issei: no te preocupes

rias: por cierto y cuando conoceras a la otra. con cierto tono de enojo

issei: no lo se mi madre me avisara

rias: mas te vale decirme

issei: si

la fiesta termina y el castaño se fue junto a su padre cuando llegaron a su casa

padre: iseei

issei: que pasa

padre: aun no sabes quien es la otra prometida

issei: no

padre: ah bueno

issei: y tu si verdad mama te lo debe haber dicho

padre: si me lo dijo

issei: y apuesto que no me lo diras

padre: adivinaste

la noche pasa muy tranquilamente al dia siguiente el castaño se diriguia a la escuela pero una pelirroja lo esperaba en la entrada ambos se van juntos a su salones cuando suena el descanso el castaño se dirigue a la azotea pero sierta pelirroja lo estaba siguiendo el castaño solo se dedica a ver el cielo y pensar quien es la otra prometida la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco por ver al castaño serio la pelirroja es llamada por su celular y lo contesta asustada de que el castaño no la escuchara

sirzech: rias algo esta pasando

rias: que pasa

sirzech: alguien quiere hablar con issei

rias: quien es

sirzech: es ophis

rias: quee donde esta

sirzech: aqui en el inframundo podrias mandar a iseei

rias: si se lo dire

la pelirroja se aserca al castaño y le dice que tiene que ir al inframundo que alguien quiere hablar con el. el castaño abre un portal y ambos lo crusan al llegar al castillo gremory

ophis: hola iseei cuanto tiempo

issei: ophis que haces aqui

ophis: solo vine hablar

issei: no pudiste habisarme antes

ophis: no

el castaño suspira un poco

issei: ophis y como esta el gran rojo

ophis: ese idiota ni siquiera me escucha

issei: se pelearon otra ves y por que fue esta ves

ophis: es que queriamos saber de que color poner la dimencion

el castaño cae de espaldas

issei: solo po eso

ophis: si el queria azul pero yo queria morado

issei: solo es por eso aun no creo que ambos sean los dioses dragones

ophis: oye

issei: bueno y que quieres que le diga al gran rojo

ophis: que sea de color morado

rias: que sucede iseei conoces a ophis y al gran rojo

issei: si cuando entrene ellos me ayudaron y me quieren mucho pero ophis es territorial

rias: por que

issei: como tengo a draig my aura es de dragon y eso atrae a muchas dragones hembras y ella dice que soy de su propiedad

rias: ehh

la pelinegra abrasa por la espalda al castaño

ophis: iseei por que me ignoras

issei: es que estaba hablando con rias

ophis: y que es ella de ti

rias: es mi prometido

ophis: tienes mala suerte iseei es mio

rias: ahora es mio

ambas mirandose con ganas de pelear

ophis: es mio

rias: es mio

ophis: es mio demonia celosa

rias: celosa yo

issei: ya calmense

ophis: bien

rias: ok

ophis: se lo diras al rojo

issei: si se lo dire

ophis: genial

el castaño y la pelirroja se regresan a la escuela luego terminan las clases tranquilamente el castaño abre un portal y entra junto a la pelirroja y terminan en la espalda del gran rojo

rias: es enorme

issei: si

gran rojo: issei eres tu

issei: si soy yo

gran rojo: y que te trae por aqui

issei: y tu por que crees

gran rojo: no me digas que ophis te fue a reclamar

iseei: si

gran rojo: esa llorona por cierto y ella es

iseei: perdon ella es rias gremory

rias: un gusto gran rojo soy la prometida de issei

gran rojo: un gusto espera dijiste prometida

rias: si

gran rojo: tienes mala suerte

rias: por que

gran rojo: ophis te matara no quiere que nadie toque a iseei

issei: ya lo sabe rojo

gran rojo: encerio y eso que no la a cortado a la mitad

issei: no se creo que planea otra cosa

gran rojo: yo creo que se la comera

rias: oigan no hablen asi me estan causando miedo

gran rojo: jajajajajajaja

issei: perdon pero bueno rojo puedes pintar la dimencion de morado

gran rojo: esta bien lo hare

issei: gracias

gran rojo: espero que ya no moleste

issei: si bueno ya me voy

rias: adios

gran rojo: adios vuelvan a visitarme

issei: ok

al regresar al inframundo aparecen el castillo gremory el castaño le dice que regresara con su padre ambos se despiden cuando el castaño camina por las calles del inframundo el castaño se detiene en una heladeria cuando ordena muchas demonias se le asercan y lo invitan al cine y al karaoke el castaño les dise que para otra al momento de irse las chicas le dan sus numeros el castaño los guarda y se dirigue a la casa de su padre al siguiente dia el castaño esta en el club cuando aparece el olograma del pelirrojo

sirzech: hola iseei

iseei: sirzech-sama

sirzech: solo dime sirzech

iseei: esta bien sirzech

rias: onii-sama

sirzech: es cierto iseei tenies cartas

iseei: de quien

sizech: sera mejor que mires tu

el castaño al ver la pila de cartas se asombra

issei: todo esto es para mi

sirzech: si

rias: que es

la pelirroja al ver que eran propuestas de matrimonio se enoja mucho la pelirroja mira para otro lado enojada viendo a sirzech

sizech: a mi no me metas ni yo sabia

rias: aja

issei: valla tendre que revisar cada propuesta en mi casa

sirzech: tomate tu tiempo

el castaño se las transporta a su casa luego se marcha del club cuando en la puerta encuentra a una pelinegra esperandolo

reynare: alfin vienes

issei: perdon vamonos

ambos caminaban a la casa de reynare cuando ella mira un papel que sobresale en la mochila del castaño y lo lee se enoja y le reclama

reynare: que es esto issei

issei: ehh eso es

reynare: cuantas pretendientes tienes

issei: yo no e aceptado nada

reynare: con tener que aguantar a las demas angeles caidas es suficientes

issei: calma no he aceptado a nadie

al dia siguiente se puede ver que el castaño esta despertando se levanta y se dirigue al baño cuando termina el castaño se comiensa a alistar y sube al tejado y comiensa hablar con ddraig

issei: draig

ddraig: que sucede

issei: sabes en donde esta la hija de barakiel

ddraig: la e sentido muy serca pero algo borra su precensia

issei: bueno

ddraig: y para que la buscas

issei: recuerda que tengo que preguntarle como ella se combirtio en demonio

ddraig: cierto ya que tu eres mitad caido y demonio

issei: tambien quiero preguntarle porque se combirtio en demonio

ddraig: es cierto tambien es para regresarle el collar cierto

issei: si recuerdo que ella me dio ese collar cuando era pequeño solo porque

flashback

issei: maldicion donde estoy

akeno: quien eres

el castaño no responde y se desmalla la pelinegra lo lleva aun lugar seguro y mira que solo esta agotado ella lo cuida por el momento y mira que el esta hablando dormido

issei: p...pa..papa

akeno: papa

issei: ma...mama

akeno: este chico estara perdido cuando despierte le dire a papa que lo regrese

el castaño despierta y observa a una niña de 8 años que esta dormida junto a el. el castaño se lebanta cuidadosamente y se va del lugar y regresa donde aparecio

issei: quien era ella bueno ahora eso no importa tengo que volver con mama ella debe estar preocupada

el castaño logra crear un pequeño portal hacia donde su madre pero al darse cuenta en su mano tenia un collar de oro con una ala negra el castaño lo guarda y cuando regresa con su madre

madre: iseei estaba preocupada adonde apareciste

issei: apereci en un bosque luego desperte en una casa junto a una niña cuando desperte sali de ahi para no asustarla y que viera mis alas por error

mama: bien vamos tienes que descansar crear un portal por primera ves te dejo muy cansado

issei: si

al momento su madre revisaba unos documentos de quienes podian ser la futura esposa de su hijo cuando el castaño observa que en uno de los folletos estaba la foto de la niña que lo salvo

issei: mama esa niña fue la que me salvo

mama: encerio

issei: si

mama: entonces fue la hija de barakiel aqui dice que es mitad caido y mitad humano pero no dice cual es su nombre

issei: encerio

mama: y barakiel anda en una mision y no se sabe cuando regresara

issei: entonces esperare para debolver este collar

fin del flashback

issei: ddraig me avisas cuando la sientas a si vere quienes son los que estan mas serca

ddraig: cuenta con eso

bueno hasta aqui lo dejo en mi facebook aparesco como kreiven animator mazariego y tengo la foto de iori y leona poseidos cuando me busquen encontraran otro facebook con el mismo nombre ese era mi viejo facebook pero dejo de funcionar se los digo para que no se vallan equivocar y los que me manden la solicitud mandenme un mensaje con la palabra "fanfiction" adios a todos


	5. Chapter 5

el castaño se encuentra caminando tranquilamente por el centro comercial entra a una heladeria cuando es rodeado de muchas chicas le preguntan que si es nuevo en la ciudad si tiene novia y que si quiere salir con ellas el castaño responde y les dice que si le pueden enseñar el centro comercial cuando cierta pelirroja esta escondida viendo al castaño y tambien una pelinegra lo observa

rias: maldicion

reynare: esas me lo quieren quitar

luego ellas dos se miran y se reconocen cuando sienten que la pelirroja es demonio y la pelinegra es caido ambas se ponen en pose y comiensan a pelear el castaño escucha el ruido y les dice a sus acompañantes que se vallan cuando el castaño regresa observa que ellas dos estan peleando

rias: que haces aqui caido

reynare: que te importa

rias: no me digas estas detras de iseei

reynare: tu tambien

rias: mala suerte el es mio

reynare: ganas es mio

rias: es mio

reynare: es mio demonia en celo

rias: es mio caida calenturienta

issei: ya calmense

rias: issei es una caida y esta detras de ti

reynare: issei esa demonia te quiere robar

issei: calmense no pasa nada

rias: la conoces

issei: si

reynare: como

issei: reynare recuerda a mi padre

reynare: es cierto se me habia olvidado

rias: y como la conoces

issei: la conosco desde pequeño

reynare: escuchaste es mio

rias: eso quisieras

reynare: es cierto issei tu mama llamo

issei: ok hablare con ella

rias: y que tienes que ver con los caidos

el castaño se asusta un poco de como responder

(ddraig que le digo)

(solo dile que por parte de tu mama)

issei: por parte de mama

rias: quien es tu madre

issei: lo siento no puedo decirlo

reynare: te llevo con tu mama

issei: gracias

rias: puedo ir

issei: no se

rias: prometo portarme bien

issei: bien vamos

los 3 se transportaron a la casa de la madre del castaño

issei: mama que necesitas hablar

madre: tienes una orden nesesitas ir en esta direccion

issei: bien me dirigire asia alla mañana

madre: por cierto tu prometida esta aqui

issei: quien es

luego aparece reynare de la puerta

madre: es reynare

issei: reynare

reynare: ni yo sabia

issei: bueno despues hablaremos

cuando rias encuentra el folleto donde se encontraba la foto de akeno

rias: es akeno

issei: que esa niña es akeno

rias: si

issei: con razon me parecia familiar al fin podre regresarlo

rias: que

issei: no es nada

los 3 al regresar el castaño se dirigio donde la casa de akeno al llegar ella se sorprende de verlo cuando el castaño saca el collar la pelinegra se asombra de ver ese collar

akeno: como es que lo tienes

issei: tu me lo pusiste en la mano

akeno: entonces eres ese niño

issei: si

akeno: pero yo vi que saliste de un portal

la pelirroja esta escuchando escondida

issei: si sali de uno

akeno: pero el niño que vi salir de ahi tenia alas de angel caido pero tu eres demonio

issei: si soy mitad caido por mama y demonio por papa

la pelirroja se tapa la boca y se sorprende de lo que escucha

akeno: eres un hibrido

issei: lamento devolverlo en estas sircunstancias

akeno: y rias sabe esto

issei: no y por favor no se lo digas no quisiera que ella me viera como un monstruo y me trate de enemigo

la pelirroja sale de su escondite con algunas lagrimas

issei: rias

rias: yo no te veo como un monstruo

issei: entonces debes odiarme

rias: yo no te odio

issei: pero

la pelirroja lo abrasa

rias: a mi no me importa eso

issei: encerio

rias: si

luego de que pasara el momento de drama

rias: y por cierto donde iras mañana

issei: tengo que ir a alaska

rias: por que

issei: al parecer alguien esta controlando a muchos monstruos y eso puede ser una amenasa

rias: ire contigo

issei: no

rias: pero quiero ir

issei: no quiero que te quedes aqui solo tardare un dia y regresare

rias: encerio

issei: encerio

rias: cuando vengas hablare algo contigo

issei: esta bien

al dia siguiente el castaño se encuentra volando por una tormenta de nieve buscando señales de algun monstruo pero no encuentra nada asi que decide entrar a una cueva a que pase la tormenta cuando siente un olor a sangre asi que comiensa a adentrarse en la cueva camina por unos 5 minutos cuando puede ver que dentro de la cueva ay una gran camara llena de monstruos y un hombre que los esta controlando

issei: que suerte

ddraig: si eres un suertudo

ascalon: amo puedo cortarlos

issei: esas criaturas no tienen la culpa solo cortaras al que los controla nada mas

ascalon: ok

una hora despues muchos monstruos regresaron a sus lugares y el castaño salia de la cueva y llevaba al culpable en una bolsa de momento crea un portal al momento de crusarlo llega a los dominios de grigori donde la oficina de su tio

azazel: muy bien

issei: fue algo duro

azazel: encerio

issei: si aguanto varios golpes

azazel: bueno para lo de los juegos tu equipo esta completo

issei: y quien sera el ultimo integrante

azazel: esta detras de ti

cuando el castaño voltea puede ver a una persona etsa se quita la capucha mostrnado su cabello rojo ojos azules vistiendo una falda blanca corta chaqueta negra y en sus manos un libro (busquen a ange ushiromiya)

issei: ange

ange: hola issei

issei: ...

ange: que pasa no estas felis de verme

issei: quieres que te repita lo del sueño

ange: eso duele sabes

issei: entonces seras mi compañera

ange: si ademas escuche la apuesta

issei: estas muy pendiente

ange: claro que si

issei: y bien eres mas fuerte

ange: claro que si

issei: y como estan ellas

ange: bien se la pasan jugando

issei: bueno me retiro tengo que hablar con alguien

ange: ese alguien es reynare

cuando el castaño escucho eso se quedo estatico haciendo que la pelirroja comensara a enojarse mucho

ange: aun sigues con esa

issei: calmate

ange: no me digas que me calme que no sirve de nada

issei: perdon

ange: dime por que

issei: sabes que ella es la primera no tienes que estar celosa

ange: sabes que quiero que seas solo para mi

issei: sabes que no se puede

ange: decidido no volvere a irme de viaje

cuando la pelirroja dijo eso el castaño y su tio se quedaron mudos ya que ella siempre desaparece y regresa como si estuviera en su casa bien chevere ahora la pelirroja no le suelta el braso al castaño que este luchaba por safarse al momento de pasar serca de la casa de la pelirroja ella comenso a jalarlo para que entrara aunque el castaño no pudo con la fuersa del jalon

issei: tu fuersa aumento mucho

ange: si

aunque despues de que la pelirroja se durmiera en uno de los sofas el castaño escapa por la ventana donde crusa un portal hacia el inframundo directamente hacia el castillo de los maous donde es esperado por ajuka sirzech y serafall

issei: perdon por llegar tarde

sirzech: no hay problema

serafall: asi que tu eres el dragon

issei: si

serafall: si eres muy lindo

issei: ehh

sirzech: no le hagas caso

ajuka: muy bien como eres un demonio de clase alta te daremos tus piesas

issei: genial

ajuka: bien mustrame tu poder

el castaño obedece y crea 3 esferas de energia una negra que es la de demonio una morada que es la de caido y una roja que es la de dragon junta las tres esferas en una sola haciendo un pequeño destello que al ver la esfera es de color roja con pulsaciones negras se la entrega al peliverde para que haga las piesas cuando por la espalda sale la pelinegra

serafall: y tienes novia

issei: que

serafall: oh entonces tienes

issei: ehh...yo..

sirzech: no le hagas caso issei-kun

pasan 15 minutos cuando aparece el peliverde con las piesas en sus manos estas tiene un color morado rojo y negro brillando en ese orden estas brillaban como si estuvieran palpitando

issei: genial

sirzech: se nota que son piesas mutadas

issei: eso es bueno?

serafall: es bueno ya que demuestra que tu poder es muy grande

sirzech: y ya sabes a quien le daras sus piesas

issei: tengo a algunos

ajuka: son muy intrigantes me dejas hacerles pruebas

issei: claro

despues de que el peliverde se fuera el castaño estaba apunto de irse cuando crusa un portal hacia el mundo humano antes de desaparecer la pelinegra le tira un beso sorprendiendo al castaño y al pelirrojo cuando llega corre directamente hacia la casa de la pelinegra

reynare: que pasa

issei: tengo que preguntarte algo

reynare: dime

issei: quieres ser mi reina

reynare: reina encerio quieres que sea tu reina

issei: si ademas tendras mas poder

reynare: encerio

issei: si seras una angel caida demonia y dragona

reynare: entonces sere como tu

issei: si

reynrare: donde firmo

al momento de que el castaño pusiera la piesa de la reina en el pecho de reynare y este entrara ella saca sus alas de demonio y sus alas de angel caida por total tenia 4 alas

reynare: ahora al tener sangre de dragon tendre que estar en celo

issei: si

reynare: si me gusta cuando estas en celo

en ese momento la pelinegra comiensa a recordar como el castaño estuvo en su momento de celo a lo cual ella se ponia una gran cara de felisidad con un poco de baba que bajaba por su boca a lo cual ella toma el cuello de la camisa del castaño

reynare: cuando es la epoca de celo

issei: faltan unos meses

reynare: cuanta es la probabilidad de quedar embarasada

issei: solo del 10%

reynare: por que

issei: recuerda que ahora somos demonio y angeles caidos y nuestra probabilidad de tener hijos es muy baja y la sangre de dragon solo la aumenta hasta el 10%

reynare: esta bien

issei: bueno me voy a dormir

reynare: por que

issei: por nada

reynare: pero tenemos que practicar

issei: que

reyare: a hacer bebes

issei: pero

reynare: y dentro de poco estaremos en celo

issei: esta ves no me dejaras dormir

reynare: ahora tengo mas energia

issei: entonces provemos

bueno hasta aqui lo dejo si les gusto ya saben que hacer nos vemos depues


	6. Chapter 6

en la mañana el castaño despertaba con una reynare desnuda a su lado a lo cual se levanta sin tener que despertarla y se dirgue hacia la cocina donde comiensa a tomar jugo cuando sale la gema

ddraig: bien ya tienes tus piesas y que haras ahora

issei: me interesaria pelear contra otros demonios

ddraig: y cuando les diras a los demas que eres un hibrido

issei: no lo se

ddraig: ya lo sabe rias gremory y su reina

issei: si

ddriag: por que no se lo dices a la sitri para que deje de observarnos

issei: lo pensare

cuando siente por la espalda el abraso de la pelinegra que se encontraba solo en ropa interior con una cara de sueño

reynare: vamos a dormir

issei: pero ya es muy tarde

reynare: no nos matara dormir mas

issei: pero son las 12 del medio dia

reynare: encerio

issei: si ademas tenias que hablar con calawarner a las 10

la pelinegra se asusta un poco y sale corriendo a cambiarse aunque al terminar crusa un portal dejando solo al castaño en la casa asi que decide salir tambien, aunque cuando estaba caminando por un parque vuelve a ver al murcielago observandolo mientras que el murcielago mandaba video de lo que veia el castaño vuelve a saltar hacia el arbol y lo toma con cuidado

issei: hola amiguito no te habia visto hace dias

mientras que le hacia carisias donde la pelirroja miraba el video deseaba ser su familiar para disfrutar esos momentos tambien aunque despues el castaño pone al murcielago en su hombro y se lo lleva de paseo con el pero al parecer el murcielago se apegaba bastante al castaño mientras caminaban el castaño se encuentra a la peliblanca que estaba sentada comiendo dulces (como siempre)

issei: koneko-chan

koneko: hola sempai

issei: que haces aqui

koneko: nada

cuando la peliblanca puede ver al familiar de su rey muy apegado al cuello del castaño

koneko: sempai que haces con ese murcielago

issei: aveces me lo encuentro y quise que estuviera conmigo por un rato parece que le caigo bien

koneko: bueno me tengo que ir adios

issei: adios

el castaño sigue su camino hasta volver al parque donde deja al murcielago en unos de los arboles pero cuando se volteo pudo ver que el murcielago se habia ido

issei: ese murcielago es adorable

mientras que el salon del club donde la pelirroja esperaba a su familiar con un poco de celos de que fuera el y no ella

rias: aunque eres mi prometido no hemos echo nada

cuando llega la pelinegra con su habitual sonrisa

akeno: y que quieres hacer

rias: tantas cosas... a que hora llegaste

akeno: ahora mismo

rias: entonces avisa

mientras que en el territorio de grigori la pelinegra llegaba corriendo a la casa de su amiga pero cuando puede ver que sierta pelirroja estaba con la peliazul hablando muy tranquila pero cuando las dos se miran

ange: asi ya viniste

reynare: no se supone que te trago un lagarto

ange: ya quisieras

reynare: es cierto lo deseo

ange: pues te quedaras con las ganas

reynare: y bien que haces aqui

ange: soy la cuarta integrante

reynare: queeee

ange: asi que acostumbrate

reynare: si no fuera por que issei te quiere te matara

ange: digo lo mismo

calawarner: ya calmense

las tres comensaron hablar sobre la estrategia y despues le conto que ella era la reina de issei a lo cual la pelirroja se enojo pero se mantuvo tranquila

ange: bueno me voy

en la noche el castaño estava viendo las estrellas en la torre en el centro de la cudad junto a su padre que habia subido a la superficie

padre: bueno que haras ahora

issei: todos me preguntan eso

padre: es por curiosidad

issei: no lo se pronto se asercan las vacaciones

padre: y cuantos hijos planeas tener

issei: no se pero la epoca de apariamiento se aserca

padre: y reynare es hibrida tambien

issei: si

padre: es como si comensaras una nueva raza

issei: posiblemente

padre: bueno nos vemos llega para cenar y lleva a reynare

issei: ok

el castaño despliega sus alas de dragon y se dirigue hacia la casa de la pelinegra que ya se encontraba ahi esperandolo el castaño le dice que se prepare que pasara la noche en la casa de su padre aunque la pelinegra se encontraba nerviosa de conocer al padre ambos crusan el portal hacia el inframundo directamente hacia la casa

issei: no tienes que estar nerviosa

reynare: es la primera ves que lo conocere

issei: solo relajate

al momento de entrar en la casa la pelinegra siente el aura demoniaca del padre del castaño y eso la puso mas nerviosa ya que era muy fuerte pero al momento de verlo se relaja viendo que es una persona normal

padre: asi que tu eres la famosa reynare-chan

reynare: si un placer conocerlo

padre: bueno vamos a cenar

mientras cenaban todos estaban muy callados a lo cual el padre interrumpio

padre: bueno cuanto tiempo tienen de ser novios

issei: encerio papa

reynare: lo somos desde los 9

padre: valla llevan un buen tiempo asi que te pido que lo cuides

reynare: eso siempre lo hare

despues de cenar todos estaban viendo la television cuando la pelinegra se a dormido en los brasos del castaño cuando en la televicion sale un anuncio del compromiso del castaño con la pelirroja

televisora: aqui la nueva pareja de demonios jovenes la heredera del clan gremory y el heredero del clan hyoodo, algunos se preguntan si el heredero del clan hyoodo aun esta disponible les informaremos cuando lo veamos aunque algunos rumores dicen que esta en el inframundo en la zona central

issei: maldicion

padre: jajaja tienes suerte que reynare-chan este dormida

issei: si

despues todos se fueron a dormir mientras que el castaño dormia vuelve a aparecer en el mismo sueño

issei: otra ves aqui

ange: algun problema

issei: no puedes usar un telefono

ange: es muy aburrido

issei: y que pasa

ange: habra problemas dentro de poco

issei: a que te refieres

ange: no se exactamente pero habran problemas

issei: bueno cuando

ange: despues de los juegos

issei: entonces estemos atentos

ange: pensaba meterme a tu academia

issei: si quieres haslo

ange: entonces lo hare nos vemos

cuando el castaño despierta puede ver que la pelinegra se colo en su cuarto para no molestrala la deja y vuelve a dormir aunque siente como en el futuro la pelinegra le exigira tener hijos recordando a cierta nekomata

al siguiente dia el castaño despierta y puede ver que la pelinegra estaba encima de el aunque dormida ella lo abrasaba fuertemente sin señal de dejarlo ir aunque comiensa a sonar su telefono y para no despertarla contesta rapidamente y habla suavemente

issei: hola

rias: issei

issei: que pasa rias

rias: como te fue con las piesas

issei: bien ya tengo a mi reina

rias: y se puede saber quien es

issei: no

rias: por que no

issei: conosco los ataques de enojo de las mujeres

rias: no me molestare

issei: si y yo soy un arbol

rias: entonces quien

issei: te lo dire despues

rias: bueno kiba y koneko quieren hablar contigo

issei: diles que lo hare mañana

rias: y cuando tendremos una cita

issei: te parece el sabado

rias: a que horas

issei: nos veremos a las 11 en el centro de la ciudad

el castaño cuelga por asi decirlo por que la pelinegra estaba expulsando su energia del enojo por lo que habia escuchado y el castaño estaba nervioso de lo que pase

reynare: a donde iras el sabado

issei: a ningun lado

reynare: encerio

issei: si

reynare: bien entonces tendremos una cita

issei: pero

reynare: nada de peros o tienes algo que hacer

issei: no

reynare: bien

la pelinegra se levanta y se dirigue al baño pero llevaba al castaño arrastrandolo para que la ayude a enjuagarse aunque tuvieron que poner la barrera de sonido ya que su padre podria escucharlos aunque despues de salir se podia ver que ambos estaban algo ajitados despues de despedirse crusan un portal que los deja enfrente de la academia la pelinegra regresa a su casa y el castaño entra a buscar al rubio y la peliblanca que estaban entrenando

issei: kiba koneko-chan

kiba: issei-kun

koneko: sempai

issei: de que querian hablar conmigo

koneko: pues

kiba: queriamos que nos entrenara

issei: por que yo

kiba: vimos como derroto a los miembros del clan phenex rapidamente

koneko: queremos volvernos mas fuertes

issei: lo hare pero con la condicion de que me escuchen

kiba: si

koneko: si

el castaño se lleva a un lado a la peliblanca para que el rubio no escuche

issei: koneko-chan

koneko: si

issei: por que no usas tu poder

koneko: como es que sabe

issei: siento la energia

koneko: yo no

issei: se que le tienes miedo pero no es algo que le debas temer

koneko: yo

issei: te dire tu poder es parte de ti si lo rechasas es como que rechases tu existencia

koneko: la existencia

issei: si ese poder eres tu aceptalo y aceptaras tu vida y podras volverte mas fuerte

koenko: lo intentare

despues regresa con el rubio que tambien lo aparta de la peliblanca

issei: kiba tienes que dejar de lado la vengansa

kiba: como

issei: no digo que los olvides

kiba: tu

issei: no los olvides pero tampoco dejes que te consuma la venganza se vuelve contra uno si lo haces

kiba: eso no es algo que perdone facilmente

issei: lo se pero intentalo

kiba: yo

issei: haslo y descubriras un poder mayor

kiba: lo intentare

mientras que la pelirroja observaba desde la ventana el progreso de su siervos cuando el castaño aparece detras de ella

issei: te gusta

rias: si gracias

issei: es mi deber como su amigo

rias: aun asi gracias

issei: y bien

rias: que

issei: quieres que te ayude a ti tambien

rias: me haria muy felis

issei: tambien ayudare a tus otros sirvientes

rias: sabes algo

issei: que

rias: estoy muy felis de haberte conocido

cuando la pelirroja dijo eso el castaño se sonroja un poco despues le da un abraso en la espalda haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje tambien

issei: a mi tambien me hace felis haberte conocido

rias: que tanto

issei: que quieres de prueba

rias: sorprendeme

al momento de decir eso el castaño besa a la pelirroja desprevenida haciendo que se sonroje fuertemente aunque dejandose llevar por el beso al momento quiso quitarle la camisa al castaño pero sale un circulo rojo haciendo que se separen aunque la pelirroja maldiciendo en su mente por el circulo

sirzech: hola hermanita

rias: que pasa onii-sama

sirzech: solo queria ver a mi hermanita menor aunque veo que estas con issei-kun

rias: si es normal

issei: bueno tengo que irme nos vemos

rias: gracias hicistes que se fuera

sirzech: perdon

rias: y que pasa

sirzech: pues

bueno gente aqui lo dejo si les gusta comentenlo tan pronto me sea posible intentare actualisar pero no prometo nada les envio un saludo a anten99 y safir09

aten92: disculpa que me haya tardado tuve un problema hay hablamos por face


	7. Chapter 7

sirzech: papa quiere que issei-kun se quede en el castillo unos dias para conocerlo mejor

rias: y que le dijiste

sirzech: que se calmara

rias: cuanto tiempo conseguiste

sirzech: despues de un mes

rias: ok

a los dos dias llego el sabado el castaño estaba de lo mas nervioso ya que no sabia que hacer tenia una cita con rias y reynare al mismo tiempo para su suerte la hora de encuentro era diferente

issei: rayos

ddraig: la tienes dificil

issei: si

ddraig: espero ver que haras

issei: jaja que gracioso y ascalon

ddraig: esta dormida

issei: esperemos que siga asi

mientras que en la distancia se puede ver a la pelirroja con un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas unos tacones del mismo color el castaño se sonroja un poco al verla

rias: esperaste mucho

issei: no

rias: empesemos

la pelirroja toma el braso del castaño contraminandolo con sus pechos despues de eso entraron al cine aunque la pelirroja mostraba una sonrisa por dentro el castaño estaba nervioso ya que casi es la hora de la cita de reynare

la pelicula era de amor (imaginense cualquiera) la pelirroja estaba prestando atencion ya que podria intentar algo con el castaño de momento la pelirroja toma la mano del castaño ambos estaban tranquilos tomados de la mano cuando de pronto ddraig ayuda a issei

ddraig: socio recuerda que tienes otra cita

issei: gracias lo habia olvidado

ddraig: apresurate

el castaño suelta la mano de la pelirroja que estaba nerviosa de que algo pasara pero el castaño le dice que ira al baño y comprara unos refrescos de camino la pelirroja acepta

mientras el castaño corria a encontrarse con reynare que lo esperaba desde hace unos minutos y esta comensaba a enojarse pero se alegra de ver al castaño corriendo hacia ella

reynare: llegas tarde

issei: perdon es que se me hiso tarde

reynare: bueno vamos

issei: donde

reynare: al cine

ddraig: oh oh

el castaño se pone de lo mas nervioso ya que ahi se encontraba rias esperandolo

issei: vamos a otro lugar

reynare: donde

issei: vamos a la heladeria

reynare: no, vamos al cine

issei: te comprare el helado de chocolate

rapidamente la pelinegra se queda estatica ya que era su helado favorito

reynare: esta bien vamos

la pelinegra toma al castaño del hombro y se lo lleva arrastrado cuando entran en la heladeria ambos llamaban mucho la atencion incluso las chicas que atendian la heladeria se sonrojaron cuando vieron al castaño cosa que hiso enojar a la pelinegra al momento de sentarse ambos estuvieron callados ya que el castaño se dio cuenta del enojo de reynare

cuando les sirvieron los helados la pelinegra no dijo nada y se mantuvo quieta cosa que extraño al castaño ya que era su helado favorito

ddraig: idiota ella quiere que le des en la boca

issei: ya entendi

el castaño toma una cuchara y toma un poco del helado de chocolate y se lo pone frente a ella la peliengra abre la boca comiendose el helado con un pequeño sonrojo pero mostraba un poco de enojo el castaño sabia que el tiempo se agotaba

pensando un poco se le ocurre ir a los juegos donde reynare se distraeria mucho rapidamente llegaron y comensaron a jugar el kingdon fighter issei era (rugal...no no es cierto no soy tan puto para usarlo) era kyo y reynare era leona ambos jugaron una partida donde gana la pelinegra esto llamo la atencion de muchas personas cuando comensaron hacer fila para derrotarla en eso el castaño escapa hacia el cine comprando el refresco por si acaso

rias: te tardaste

issei: perdon el baño estaba lleno y habia cola para la bebida

rias: bueno sigamos

tras terminar la pelicula el castaño estaba un poco cansado si no fuera un hibrido estaria muerto del cansancio mientras que la pelinegra casi a derrotado a todos los contrincantes en eso la pelirroja recive una llamada de su hermano que la necesita para cosas de la familia

la pelirroja se despide el castaño con largo beso mientras que la peliengra termino de ganarles a todos sale de los juegos buscando al castaño cuando lo mira en la planta baja sin que nadie la viera baja rapidamente tomandolo del braso cuando tambien la pelinegra recive una llamada de su padre

reynare: pero ahora estoy ocupada

padre: no me interesa, tu madre quiere hablar contigo

reynare: esta bien

la pelinegra se despide del castaño de la misma forma con un beso largo tras terminar desaparece en un portal el castaño se va a la casa de su madre donde ella estaba torturando digo amensando a su hermano que estaba de flojo

madre: hijo veo que te fue bien en la cita doble

issei: como lo sabes

madre: soy tu madre

issei: bueno estoy cansado nos vemos dentro de 2 años

madre: te despertare para la cena

issei: ok

tras descansar por unas horas la madre del castaño estaba cocinando cuando llega una pelirroja con coletas con su libro en mano

madre: ange-chan que te trae aqui

ange: esta issei

madre: si esta dormido hasme el favor de despertarlo

ange: si

la pelirroja sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion del castaño, cuando entra lo puede ver dormido con la ropa puesta rapidamente se aserca a la cama y comiensa a acarisiar su cabello pero en unos segundo comenso a desabotonarle la camisa al castaño que aun seguia dormido la pelirroja comenso a besar el pecho del castaño con gran cuidado de no despertarlo aunque se dejo llevar en el braso izquierdo sale el guantelete de forma silenciosa

ddraig: eso lo consideran violacion sabes

ange: cuanto llevas viendo

ddraig: no mucho

ange: no le digas nada

ddraig: y que gano

ange: ya vere que puedo darte

la pelirroja vuelve a sentarse en la cama con la cara roja el castaño desperto al verla solo quedo callado pero lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que su camisa estaba desabotonada y el recordaba tenerla bien antes de dormir

issei: ange hiciste algo

ange: no

issei: entonces debi desabotonarmela solo

ddraig: jajajajajajajajajaja

issei: de que te ries

ddraig: nada solo recorde algo cierto ange

la pelirroja no decia nada y no mirava al castaño de frente aunque tenia un sonrojo fuerte esta se levanta y camina hacia la puerta diciendole que su madre tenia lista la cena despues de bajar y comensar a cenar los tres estaban callados pero la pelirroja no miraba al castaño su mirada siempre la desviaba

madre: ange como entrenaran para los juegos

ange: hemos entrenado un poco en cada categoria asi estaremos preparados

madre: entiendo

issei: entonces tengamos unos juegos de practica

ange: me parece bien

madre: entonces quiero que practiquen esa tecina que les enseñe

issei: si eso quieres

madre: claro quiero ver que fuerza tendra ahora

issei: entonces le avisare a reynare y calawarner

al siguiente dia los 5 estaban en un campo de entrenamiento todos llevaban un uniforme deportivo al principio calentaron un poco y comensaron a usar muchas tecnicas para todas las categorias aunque cuando fue el turno de la tecnica principal reynare y ange no se cordinaban bien al momento de ejecutarla cosa que hacia que se pelearan

despues de 3 dias de intentarla hubo un cambio de posiciones cosa que propuso la madre del castaño al principio sentian el gran cambio pero observaban que su movilididad era mejor tras intentarla vieron que la fuerza de la tecnica aumento considerablemente y eso que no la realizaron con todos su poder

la madre del castaño dio la orden de usar la tecnica de nuevo pero con toda la potencia que tengan despues de unos minutos de preparacion ejecutaron la tecnica y al ver la gran fuerza que llevaba y el aumento que le dan despues dejo la sala de entrenamiento echa pedasos cosa que dejo sorprendida a la madre del castaño despues de que ange invocara a los demas compañeros para practicar terminaron el dia alegres de completar todas las tecnicas para los juegos

2 dia antes de los juegos

todos los equipos de angeles caidos estaban presentes en la asamblea donde se escojeran lo juegos al azar en la mesa de directores estaban todos los angeles caidos mas poderosos kokabiel barakiel shemzasia penemue azazel y por ultimo la mas temible de todas la madre del castaño y por que temible no importaba en que participe ella todos terminan aplastados por que la ultima vez que participo en unos de los juegos destruyo el estadio y dejo eridos a su competencia

los elegidos para elegir los juegos son la madre del castaño y penemue al escojer una tarjeta al azar los juegos eran futbol y un duelo de magia en este ultimo es parecido al ratim game solo que aqui se elimina a todo el equipo y no se permite matar o rendirse ya que piensan que los que se rinden son cobardes

el castaño y su grupo estaban listos ya que entrenaron suficiente aunque dos grupos tambien estaban listos esos eran miltelt y donasiege ellos eran capitanes de sus equipos

los años anteriores el trono lo ah llevado el equipo del castaño siendo el equipo mas fuerte ademas de ser entrenados por la antigua reina de los juegos pero cuando se supo que uno de los premios seria tener al castaño un dia entero el grupo de miltelt entreno arduamente

al terminar la asamblea y de escojer quienes serian los rivales los primeros eran donasiege al momento de retirarse issei fue llamado por su tio azazel que queria hablar en su laboratorio

issei: que pasa tio

azazel: quisiera hacer algunas pruebas en ti

issei: si mama se entera que me lo estas pidiendo otra vez te golpeara

azazel: tu sabes que eres un ser muy especial ya que eres mitad demonio y mitad caido el primero en tu clase y tambien que posees una longinus a pesar de que solo aparecen en humanos eres todo un misterio

issei: si fuera un niño talvez habrias tenido una oportunidad pero soy un adolocente y mi respuesta es no al igual que la de mama

azazel: esta bien pero no se lo digas a tu madre

issei: esta bien

azazel: con que un niño

issei: que

azazel: nada

el castaño sale del laboratorio donde era esperado por alguien que la palabra enamorado se queda corta digamos un poco obsecionada era ni mas ni menos que penemue que estaba en la puerta con un poco de baba bajando por su boca y un laso en las manos

penemue: hora de jugar

issei: creo que paso

el castaño corre a gran velocidad aunque detras de el penemue lo seguia de serca obviamente el castaño intento volar pero el resultado fue el mismo ella no le perdia el paso como ultima alternativa llama a reynare y ange que por alguna razon estaban juntas y lo raro es que no se estaban ahorcando entre ellas

reynare: que pasa

issei: nesesito una ayuda pequeña

reynare: que pasa

issei: no es nada muy alarmante es solo que penemue quiere violarme otra vez

reynare: ya voy aguanta

issei: que crees que hago

reynare: si, si

la pelinegra junto con la pelirroja vuelan donde se puede ver a dos personas volando a gran velocidad cuando llegan ambas intentan detener a penemue aunque fue en vano ya que las dejo perdidas devido a la velocidad en la que se movian aunque en ese momento de distraccion el castaño uso un portal que lo dejo en el laboratorio de su tio aunque llego choco con una pequeña alacena que tenia un gran numero de frascos que le calleron encima

en eso ocurre una gran explosion donde llegan reynare, ange, penemue, azazel y su hermana donde se miraba mucho humo de el sale un pequeño castaño de 5 años que solo se quedaba viendo a los demas

las chicas estaban desbordando alegria de ver al castaño de pequeño ya que era adorable su tio tambien estaba feliz ya que tendria una oportunidad de estudiar a su sobrino y su madre tambien ya podria volver a cuidar de su hijo

reynare: estan lindo

ange: estan pequeño

penemue: adorable

madre: tengan cuidado con sus alas

penemue: por que

reynare: ahh espe..ra

el castaño tocaba las alas de reynare con gran curiosidad aunque para reynare sentia una gran exitacion penemue al ver eso le da sus alas tambien al pequeño castaño que se puso a jugar haciendole lo mismo que reynare

madre: a el le gusta jugar con las alas

reynare: ya que...do cla...ro

madre: issei ya deja de jugar

el pequeño castaño se detiene en ese instante poniendose junto a su madre donde ella lo carga con sus brasos

ange: veo que es obediente

madre: eso fue lo primero que le enseñe

azazel: crees que puedo cuidarlo por esta noche

madre: ni lo pienses se que querras estudiarlo

azazel: si pero tambien tengo que encontrar una forma de regresarlo

madre: no es necesario ya que lo que lo volvio fueron esos frascos y tienes toda la informacion de ellos asi que no molestes

azazel: si

el pequeño castaño le suena la pansa en señal de que tiene hambre la madre se lo lleva a la casa junto a las demas para verlo ya que no podian ignorar su ternura

todas cenaban tranquilamente al igual que el castaño que comia toda sus verduras sin dejar nada en el plato cosa que su madre estaba feliz pero un poco preocupada ya que su hijo tiene clases mañana y al siguiente eran los juegos tenian que pensar rapido para solucionarlo pero las chicas estaban tranquilas mimando al pequeño

despues de terminar de cenar las chicas jugaban con el castaño que cuando pudo ver las alas de penemue comenso a tocarlas dandole una gran exitacion mientras gemia y le decia que un poco mas fuerte el pequeño lo hacia muy feliz ya que pensaba que estaban jugando pero las chicas al ver eso se molestaron de gran manera, reynare toma al pequeño castaño y lo sostiene en sus brasos alejandola de penemue que se molesto ya que casi llegaba a su tan esperado climax

penemue: oye dejame terminar

reynare: claro que no ya lo quieres corromper apenas tiene 5

penemue: no es corromper si no se da cuenta

madre: que es lo que le quieres hacer a mi hijo penemue

la habitacion comiensa a temblar ya que expulsaba gran poder asustando a penemue ya que olvido que ella se encuentra ahi

penemue: nada nada se lo juro no hare nada

madre: mas te vale o me volveria la unica cadre mujer

penemue sale de la habitacion entrando al baño a terminar lo que el castaño comenso aunque ange y reynare tras ver un poco de poder de la madre sabian que si la hacias enojar terminarias muerto de muchas formas

al siguiente dia en la mañana reynare y ange se quedaron en la misma habitacion que issei ya que querian asegurarse de que penemue no entrara a escondidas pero para mala suerte de reynare el castaño jugaba con sus alas haciendo que ella este soñando que lo esta haciendo con el castaño adolecente pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar se detiene haciendo que habra los ojos viendo que era ange que se lo quito dejandola mojada

despues de desayunar las chicas se llevan al castaño ya que su madre fue llamada para una mision y el unico lugar donde puede estar es en club de ocultismo aunque cuando vieron que las chicas trajieron al castaño la pelirroja se emociono mucho al igual que su reina ya que les parecia adorable aunque se saltaron la razon de como quedo asi

rias: y no le dara miedo estar con nosotros

reynare: no habra problema mientras no le muestres tus alas

akeno: por que

ange: si quieres prueba

como dijo la pelirroja la pelinegra saca sus alas de demonio y el castaño comiensa a jugar con ellas dejando muy exitada a akeno que solo disfrutaba de la sensacion aunque la pelirroja gremory estaba molesta sentia muchos celos ya que hasta ahora no ha sentido algo igual, el castaño se detiene de jugar con las alas de akeno y corre a las de rias dejando con muchas ganas a la pelinegra aunque la pelirroja se sentia muy bien no la dejaron disfrutar mucho ya que reynare se lo quito de encima

reynare: por eso les dije que no sacaran sus alas

akeno: pero se sintio muy bien

rias: si

ange: ja eso fue entretenido

kiba: por cierto ustedes de donde conocen a issei-kun

reynare: yo soy su prometida

ange: y yo su novia

en ese mismo instante la pelirroja gremory y su reina sentian una gran cantidad de celos aunque lo disimulaban muy bien aunque por dentro se decian que el castaño cuando vuelva a la normalidad tendra mucho que explicar

rias: ehhh asi que tu eres la otra

reynare: como que la otra

rias: la otra prometida

reynare: di lo que quieras pero yo soy su primera novia

rias: callate yo soy su preferida

reynare: eso quisieras

mientras ellas peleaban ange junto a akeno y koneko estaban junto al pequeño castaño que comia un dulce que le dio la peliblanca cuando de su pequeño braso salio el guantelete

ddraig: esa dormida fue una bue...na, que demonios por que eres un niño

ange: pasaron algunas cosas cuando estabas dormido

ascalon: mi amo es un niño quiero jugar a cortar con el

ddraig: es encerio quieres cortar en momentos como este

ascalon: algun problema

ddraig: deja de bromear y pensemos como ayudarlo

ascalon: me gusta mas asi

akeno: y que podemos hacer

ange: su tio esta pensando algo

akeno: quien es su tio

ange: es...

la pelinegra le tapa la boca a la pelirroja dandole a entender que no puede decir nada

reynare: solo digamos que es alguien importante y poderoso pero no tanto como su hermana

rias: su hermana es la madre de issei cierto

ange: si

kiba: por que no estan fuerte como su hermana

reynare: digamos que quien se interponga o haga algo contra issei solo le espera la muerte

en eso la pelirroja intenta recordar cuando estuvo en la casa del castaño pero no pudo ver a su madre solo escucho su voz aunque era muy suave la reconoceria si la vuelve a escuchar

despues de un rato todos dejan al pequeño castaño dormido en el salon del club mientras que estaban en clases el castaño despierta observando que esta solo sale del club pero en la puerta habia un pequeño echizo por si alguien crusaba todas piden permiso para salir y lo hacen a gran velocidad cuando todas llegan el pequeño castaño no estaba todas se pusieron nerviosas en especial ange y reynare ya que si su madre se enteraba sufririan

el pequeño castaño caminaba en la academia llamando la atencion de las chicas ya que les parecia lindo y familiar, las chicas enviaron a sus familiares a buscarlo aunque ellas tambien se unieron, mientras una peliblanca estaba sentada comiendo dulces cuando mira al pequeño castaño corre a ayudarlo ya que unas chicas lo miraban con algo de lujuria por la inocencia que desprendia

la peliblanca duerme a las chicas dejando al castaño frente a ella pero el pequeño corre hacia la peliblanca y le comiensa a sobar la cabesa solamente diciendo una palabra

issei: gatita, gatita, gatita

por alguna extraña razon la peliblanca se puso nerviosa pero tambien feliz se dejo llevar un poco pero eso termino cuando llegan las chicas siendo reynare quien lo carga aunque el pequeño señalaba a koneko y seguia diciendo la misma palabra

issei: gatita, gatita

reynare: gatita donde

koneko: no es que vimos una gatita pasar

reynare: ah ok

las chicas se llevan al castaño en sus brasos pero un grupo de chicas vieron al castaño y lo rodearon haciendoles muchas preguntas que solo podian contestar algunas

compañera 1: cual es su nombre

en ese mismo instante todas estaban sudando un poco de como responder rapido y de dar un buen nombre

rias: su nombre es...shay

compañera 1: y con quien viene

reynare: viene conmigo

compañera 2: que es de ti

reynare: es mi pequeño primo que viene de visita

compañera 3: pero tiene un gran parecido con hyoodo

reynare: perdon me equivoque es primo de issei

compañera 2: eso tiene mas sentido

compañera 3: por cierto donde esta el no lo e visto

rias: debe estar por ahi

todas las chicas escapan del interrogatorio y se esconden en el club pero el pequeño castaño le tocaba la espalda a rias confundiendola un poco

akeno: creo que quiere jugar con tus alas

rias: pero me deja toda exitada

reynare: entonces yo

rias: ni hablar

ambas sacan sus alas y el pequeño castaño comiensa a jugar con ellas de una forma muy inocente aunque ambas estaban exitadas luchaban para no mostrarlo aunque reynare tenia desventaja ella saca sus alas de dragon cosa que sorprendio a las chicas pero no mucho a rias akeno y ange ya que sabian el secreto en ese mismo instante llegan todas las sitris viendo la escena mientras que la pelinegra gremory les detallaba hasta donde sabian

aunque algunas estaban un poco extrañadas de la forma de actuar de rias y reynare las otras solo miraban de forma tierna de que solo quiere jugar, el pequeño castaño deja de jugar dejando demaciado exitadas a las chicas y corre a los brasos de ange que solo lo cargaba y se dispuso a jugar con su cabello luego se quedo dormido

reynare: cuanto tiempo tardara en regresar

ange: no lo se pero mañana comiensan

reynare: y si perdemos por que nos falta un miembro ella lo matara por no ayudarlo rapido

ya en la noche en casa del padre del castaño este estaba un poco feliz ya que podria cuidarlo ya que no pudo hacerlo antes, toda la noche estuvo pendiente de el tenia todo preparado no le hacia falta nada

el padre disfruto mucho cuidarlo toda la noche y parte de la mañana pero tenia que dejarselo a su mujer ya que era hora de los juegos y el era un invitado especial ambos estaban juntos en la sala de directores o jueces como quieran mientras que azazel les explico que mediante unos aumento de poder regresaria a su estado normal por un tiempo almenos lo suficiente para participar

azazel: entendiste ddraig

ddraig: si

boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost

el cuerpo del castaño regresa a la normalidad aunque este no recordaba nada cuando era un niño relajando a las chicas un poco luego la pelirroja invoca a sus compañeras que son las 7 hermanas del purgatorio lucifer, leviathan, satan, belphegor, mammon, belzebuub y asmodeus todas estaba felices del ver al castaño pero tenian un juego que estaba a punto de comensar todos estaban en el campo todos vestian una camisa blanca con una gran linea colo morada al igual que el chor todos estaba listos para que comensara el partido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui lo dejo ya que los juegos seran algo largos lo veran en la proxima actualisacion bueno nos vemos hasta entonces un saludo para aten92 y zafir09 que siempre me estan ayudando con ideas o sugerencias pues nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

ahora que issei tiene de nuevo su apariencia esta listo para los juegos todos estaban en la cancha preparandose

delanteros: issei y reynare

centro campistas: ange, lucifer, satan y asmodeus

defensas: leviathan, beelzebub, belphegor y mammon

portero: calawarner

todos estaban en sus posiciones y su rival tambien en las gradas se encontraba un gran silencio pero al comensar se escuchaba los fans de los equipos apoyandolos lo mejor posible

el equipo rival era el de miltelt ella era una rival del equipo del castaño cuando se dio la noticia de que el premio seria issei ella entreno fuertemente

miltelt llevaba la balon a mitad de la cancha y no podia crusar mas ya que ange y lucifer la tenian rodeada casi todo el equipo rival se moviliso al lado enemigo dejando solo a sus defenseas dandoles la oportunidad de ataque, mientras el equipo de issei no podia defender calawarner recivia un gran numero de disparos bloqueandolos todos

en eso miltelt llega desde atras usando energia que la concentra en el balon dispara con gran potencia y velocidad cosa que no le dio tiempo a la peliazul de no detenerlo dejando el marcador 1-0 con la desventaja al equipo de issei

aunque issei reforso un poco su defensa no podian avansar por estar tanto en modo defensivo en eso leviathan usa una tecnica de defensa que del suelo salen unas manos color verde que le roba el balon al equipo enemigo el balon es lansado hacia reynare que era la mas sercana ella corre crusando la cancha llegando a la porteria que era bloqueda por los defensas

la pelinegra concentra su energia en el balon haciendo un disparo rapido pero los defensas usan su tecnica defensiva y sale como una ola que bloquea el tiro dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra y a los demas

el primer tiempo termina y todos estan un poco cansados de defender y la unica oportunidad de ataque fue bloqueada

reynare: maldicion

issei: calmate

reynare: pero ellos bloqueron mi tiro

ange: es obvio del porque lo hicieron

satan: como

issei: al saber que tienen una defensa solida estan mas tranquilos y tienen mas posibilidades de atacar

ange: te diste cuenta verdad

issei: si

mammon: y que hacemos

issei: para esto necesito tu ayuda lucifer

lucifer: esta bien

el segundo tiempo esta por comensar y hubo un cambio reynare fue sustituida por lucifer cosa que hiso que su madre sonriera

ahora el castaño con la pelinegra corrian con el balon dejando atras toda marca que les hacian al llegar a la defensa le lansa el balon a la pelinegra que usa su poder hacia la ola que bloqueba el balon con la energia color roja choca con la defensa en eso es bloqueado

mientras miltelt miraba como el castaño y la pelinegra sonreian estaba teniendo sus sospechas

miltelt: ¿sera que lo descubrieron? no, es imposible

de la misma forma leviathan defiende la porteria y arroja el balon a su hermana que corre junto al castaño pero ambos lo hacian de una forma extraña corrian con sus cuerpo un poco agachados al pasar toda marca la pelinegra arroja el balon con energia a la defensa que bloqueba el tiro en eso el castaño remata el tiro con mas energia pero junto a el estaba ange ambos le dieron un gran empujon con su poder destrosando la ola haciendo que el balon entre dejando el marcador 1-1

la madre del castaño estaba feliz al igual que su padre ambos estaban tomados de la mano con una cara de felicidad

lucifer: lo hicimos

ange: si

issei: encerio funciono

miltelt: que tecnica fue esa

ange: la llamamos impulso de sombras

el partido siguio hasta terminar con el marcador 4-1 dejando obviamente al equipo de issei como ganador absoluto aunque ellos celebraban en las gradas se miraba a una persona extraña que tomaba notas de las habilidades del equipo

al terminar el cuerpo del castaño vuelve al de un niño 5 años que solo estaba que estaba a punto de llorar pero en eso llega los padres del castaño que se lo llevaron a la casa para que se calmara y descansara

al siguiente se utiliso el mismo metodos para que el castaño participara todo ocurria normalmente hasta que su jugo la final con donassiege y marcador quedo 2-1 ya que fue un partido bastante reñido pero cuando se anucio el final un grupo de personas llegaron a la cancha y solo se podia ver a un hombre de 40 años cabello negro traje del mismo color pero lo que se podia ver que no tenia buenas intenciones

marcus: me presento soy un cientifico llamado marcus escuche que el hibrido era el premio para quien gane asi que nosotros los enfrentaremos para llevarnos al especimen conocido como hyoodo issei

azazel: no jodas

madre: crees que te dejare que te lo lleves

reynare: se nota que estas loco

marcus: vamos si ganan no los molestare pero si pierden el sera mi mascota

issei: echo

todos quedaron mudos por lo que dijo dandole una gran sonrisa al cientifico las personas tras el se colocan en su posiciones

madre: hijo que tramas

issei: por ahora conseguir tiempo

azazel: de que

issei: llame a alguien para que averigue quien es este loco y como es que sabe que soy

ddraig: tu tiempo se acabara pronto

azazel: por eso no te preocupes esta pocion te dara tu forma durante el tiempo del partido asi juega con todo

issei: gracias tio

todos estaban en sus posiciones y los espectadores eran casi todo el reino de grigori que apoyaba al castaño al comensar el equipo rival corre a gran velocidad rovandoles el balon cosa que los sorprendio mucho en la forma de moverse eran muy rapidos

al llegar ala porteria lansan su ataque lleno de energia y calawarner crea una barrera de luz que intenta bloquear pero por desgracia el balon tenia una fuerza descomunal destrosando la barrera haciendo el primer gol dejando a todos en silencio

mammon: estas bien

calawarner: si ese tiro tenia demaciada fuerza

issei: tenemos que seguir viendo sus jugadas para poder contraatacar

calawarner: entonces dime que tanta fuerza sigo usando

issei: este mismo

calawarner: bien

se reaunuda el partido y el castaño memorisaba todo lo que podia al igual que lo hacia su madre desde la zona de jueces de momento nuevamente llegan hasta la porteria dos delanteros unen sus fuerzas haciendo una lluvia de poder pero en eso leviathan usa su tecnica de defensa minimisando la mayor fuerza posible y la peliazul usa la misma barrera de luz que logra detener el tiro

en pocos minutos el equipo rival a atacado varias veces, el marcador estaba 2-0 con la ventaja enemiga aunque en las gradas todos se preguntaban por que el equipo del castaño no jugaba fuertemente solamente se defendian al terminar el primer tiempo el marcador estaba 3-0 en el descanso el castaño hablaba con su madre

ange: como actuaremos en el segundo tiempo

reynare: no lo se

calawarner: estoy cansada de dejar que anoten goles

satan: solo resiste hasta que digan lo contrario

el segundo tiempo se reanuda y el equipo del castaño defendia fuertemente haciendo que el enemigo no pudiera avansar tras unos minutos de estar defendiendo la madre del castaño sale de la habitacion y se aserca lo mas posible teniendo toda la atencion

madre: issei es suficiente eliminalos

issei: si

todo el equipo comenso a elevar su poder haciendo que todos se estremescan un poco en especial el equipo enemigo que no reaccionaban rapidamente a la velocidad en que corrian el castaño burla toda marca llegando a la porteria donde lansa el balon hacia el cielo donde con sus dos piernas retuerce el balon formandose una estaca giratoria color negra con rayos rojos

issei: taladro de la muerte

el taladro es lansado con fuerza hacia la porteria donde el portero crea un ave jigante que intenta detener el tiro pero el ave es arrastrado junto al portero haciendo un gol haciendo que el cientifico se enfuresca de gran manera

issei: ya escucharon hay que eliminarlos

todas: si

todas las chicas burlaban a sus marcas dejandolo perdidos hacercandose hacia la porteria donde reynare usa su poder de hibrida y coloca energia demoniaca y caida en el balon donde sale disparado con un color azul oscuro al llegar a la porteria usa la misma tecnica con el ave pero esta era de hielo el portero resistio un buen tiempo pero al llevar esa energia conbinada la hacia fuerte haciendolo volar y el marcador era 3-2

al llegar hacer el tercer tiro los defensas crean una montaña como defensa que detiene el tiro de reynare con su poder convinado el balon fue desviado mientras el enemigo intento anotar un gol pero la peliazul crea una red que atrapa el balon dejandolo en el suelo

la peliazul arroja el balon a lucifer que corria con su hermana belphegor al llegar a la porteria lucifer usa un circullo magico donde salen 6 estacas pequeñas que eran sus hermanas la pelinegra arroja el circulo con el balon al llegar a la defensa que bloqueba con su montaña el circulo se despliega y se pueden ver a las 6 hermanas golpear la defensa en eso la pelinegra se arrroja junto con sus hermanas y todas juntas destrosan la montaña penetrando en la porteria haciendo el empate en eso el castaño consentia a las hermanas por hacer una tecnica fuerte donde ange reynare y penemue se molestaran

en eso el cientifico llama a todo el equipo donde reciven una orden especifica todos defenderian y solo avansarian dos delanteros para anotar y llevar la ventaja al comensar todos miraban la gran defensa que se formaba y la madre del castaño solo sonreia divertida y su padre la acompañaba de la misma forma

los delanteros enemigos no podian anotar ya que la peliazul detenia cualquier tiro pero lo mismo pasaba para el castaño ya que al parecer la defensa que es una montaña se fortifico ya que tenia mas miembros aunque atacaron muchas veces los tiros eran detenidos y el cientifico solo reia viendo como su defensa era impenetrable

la madre del castaño junto con su marido salen a las sercanias de la cancha donde la que habla es su madre

madre: issei usa eso y bajale los humos a ese cientifico de cuarta

issei: ange y reynare ya saben que hacer

ange: si

reynare: si

los tres se juntan frente a la defensa y el publico estaba un poco impasiente ya que usarian una tecnica que no se ha visto ange y reynare salta al mismo tiempo viendose frente a frente y el castaño arroja el balon enmedio de ellas el balon tenia energia color roja y negra los colores cambiaban en pocos segundo el castaño se aserca justamente debajo de ellas los trea golpean el balon al mismo tiempo diciendo el nombre

issei reynarey ange: ruptura de la muerte

el balon toma una gran masa de energuia dejando destruccion a su paso toda la defensa usa toda su fuerza el balon choca con la montaña haciendo rivalidad de poder en eso el trio grita un poco dandole muchas mas energia y la masa forma unas alas negras la defensa se rompe en muchos pedasos y el trio sigue atravesando la porteria destrosandola en el proceso y una parte del estadio tambien tuvo grandes daños en ese instante suena el pito final de partido dandole la victoria al castaño y su equipo

todo el mundo celebraba la victoria pero el cuerpo del castaño vuelve a ser el de un niño pequeño en eso los que se asercaron rapidamente eran azazel y penemue que querian llevarselo pero el estadio comenso a temblar de gran manera y todos vieron de donde provenia el poder que era la madre del castaño que sujeto la cabesa de ambos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa asustando a todos en especial ellos dos y los demas solo sonreain y reynare toma al castaño en sus brasos durmiendose rapidamente devido al cansancio ya que la tecnica anterior quita energia y mas cuando tienes el cuerpo de un niño caeras desmallado

todos al ver que el cientifico desaparecio junto a su equipo no dijieron nada mientras que las angeles caidas que eran fans del castaño se enamoraron mas al verlo de pequeño reynare se lo entrega al padre donde era feliz de cuidarlo mas tiempo

su padre se lo lleva al inframundo donde es captado por la prensa usa un poco de su poder para ocultarlo y que nadie lo viera donde le hacian un gran numero de preguntas ya que su hijo es noticia

al siguiente dia el pequeño castaño estaba en el club jugando con kiba que lo mantenia ocupado luego el grupo sitri lo cuido un rato donde una que otra salio exitada ya que le dieron sus alas para jugar

tsubaki: solo tiene 5 años y es muy bueno

momo: ya me imagino cuando esta grande como sera

tsubaki: habra que probar

ahora quien lo cuidaba era sona que alparecer vio que el castaño es obediente y eso la ponia un poco feliz al llegar el fin de clases la pelirroja se lleva al castaño en el inframundo donde su padre lo cuidaria al salir de la casa del castaño la prensa sorprende a la pelirroja haciendole una entrevista de la relacion que tenia con issei ella hablo sinceramente pero hubo una pregunta que la dejo pensando

reportera: que pasara si otro clan se interesa por el

despues de 2 dias de cuidarlo su padre llega a la superficie donde es esperado por reynare que se lo llevara ya que ella se ofrecio a cuidarlo unos dias aunque pasaban todo el dia jugando en la noche era diferente ya que esa vez el pequeño castaño saco sus alas ya que al ser un niño solo una de demonio y otra de caido

en la noche dos pelirrojas llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra que se asusto ya que no esperaba visitas pero se tranquiliso cuando vio quienes eran ya que hace unos dias issei le dijo que rias y akeno sabian que era hibrido

rias: no has echo nada verdad

reynare: claro que no

ange: bueno

rias: donde esta

reynare: encima de nosotras

el pequeño castaño estaba volando por el techo pero la pelirroja vio sus alas viendo que son como las de akeno despues de eso fueron llamados a grigori pero solo la pelirroja gremory no pudo ir

azazel: esta pocion lo devolvera

madre: mas te vale

azazel: claro que lo hara

la pocion cae encima del pequeño castaño haciendo una gran nube de humo y de el sale un castaño de 17 años que alparecer no recordaba nada de ser un niño pero se aserco a las alas de reynare y comenso a tocarlas

issei: perdon pero siento unas grandes ganas de jugar con tus alas

reynare: es...eso lo en...tiendo pero ahora

issei: perdon

madre: por cierto que informacion conseguiste

issei: solo se que ese cientifico a estado en busca de especies raras para poder experimentar con ellas y reproducirlas como soldados

ange: solo esperemos no encontrarnos con el otra vez

a la siguiente semana tres encapuchadas llegan a la ciudad expulsando un poco su energia sagrada poniendolos un poco nerviosos una hora despues llegan a la academia donde se reunieron con todos los demonios, todos estaban en el club aunque el rubio estaba molesto y dispuesto a pelear recordo lo que le dijieron "no dejes que te consuma" al quedarse tranquilo el castaño y la pelirroja estaban felices, despues de explicar la razon de su llegada le entregan un mensaje al castaño que era para su madre

xenovia: ademas nos informaron que tu serias nuestro guia

issei: ok

todos salen del club cuando las espadas comiensan a brillar

ascalon: hola hermana

nimue: hola

ascalon: veo que sigues en pedasos

nimue: si, y aun tienes esa mala costumbre de cortar

ascalon: no es mala

ddraig: es molesta

ascalon: callate lagartija

nimue: entonces tu molestas a mi hermana

ddraig: si

nimue: deja de hacerlo

ddraig: y si no que

nimue: le ayudare a cortarte

ascalon: cortar cortar cortar cortar

ddraig: eso quiero verlo

nimue: no me retes

issei: es algo cansado escuchar sus peleas

ddraig: entonces educa a esta berrinchuda

ascalon: uuaaahhhhhhh

issei: genial la hiciste llorar

ddraig: te lo dije berrinchuda

nimue: hermanita deja de llorar

ascalon: pe...pero el empeso

issei: ddraig mejor vete a dormir

ddraig: ja, nos vemos

despues de que las chicas calmaran a ascalon y que se durmiera los 6 estaban caminando al centro de la ciudad donde tendrian que hablar de su plan

reynare: y bien como haremos

issei: nos dividiremos

ange: como

issei: irina y xenovia vendran conmigo

xenovia: bien

irina: ok

issei: reynare y ange llevense a asia-san

ange: ok

reynare: pe...pero yo quiero ir contigo

asia: muy bien

issei: me las llevare ya que ellas no conocen la ciudad

reynare: pero

issei: no te matara separarnos unas horas

reynare: entiendo

todos se separan buscando por toda la ciudad pasan las horas y no encuentran nada hasta que el castaño se encuentra con el rubio gremory que estaba patrullando la zona, le piden ayuda y el felismente acepta ya que hasi tendra su venganza al llegar la noche todos se reunen en una iglesia abandonada al estar ahi unos minutos sienten un aura sacra que proviene de un loco que aparecio frente a ellos era un peliblanco que llebaba en su mano derecha la espada y en su izquierda una pistola

freed: hola demonios de mierda

ange: yo no soy un demonio

freed: lo que seas

xenovia: entrega la excalibur y no te matare

freed: no

reynare: este tipo si que esta loco

freed: mira puta a ti nadie te pregunto

issei: este se quiere morir

ange: si

reynare: puta dijiste puta

freed: ademas de puta sorda

la pelinegra se arroja con una lansa de luz en sus manos incrustandola en el suelo y el peliblanco que apenas pudo esquivarla, el rubio y la peliazul se unen a la pelea haciendo que el peliblanco anantes respire freed dispara muchas veces pero todas las balas fueron bloquedas con las espadas pero una bala rebota en direccion hacia la monja el castaño llega y detiene la bala con la mano desnuda

asia: gracias issei-san

issei: de nada

freed: como...como es que la bala no te hiso nada

issei: por que, tenia que hacerme daño

freed: claro que si, esta echa de lus

mientras estaba distraido la pelinegra le atraviesa el estomago con su lansa haciendo que caiga al suelo serca de la puerta de donde sale un hombre viejo ese era balba el rubio al verlo se enfurece y se arroja contra el pero el peliblanco usa una esfera de lus que usan para escapar pero antes de que se fueran se escucho a freed hablando

freed: me las pagaras puta

despues del flash de lus todos recuperan su vista y el rubio y las chicas de la iglesia comiensan a seguir buscando usando su velocidad dejando solos a la pelinegra al castaño y la pelirroja todos estaban esperando en la entrada hasta que llegan los gremory y sitri

sona: que paso aqui

issei: unos locos llamados freed y balba tenian un fragmento de excalibur no se exactamente que planean pero escaparon

rias: y yuuto

ange: fue junto con las chicas de la iglesia a buscarlos

issei: dudo mucho que toque las excalibur el solo busca a balba

rias: eso me tranquilisa

despues de unos minutos de seguir hablando reynare aun no superaba lo que le dijo freed

reynare: me volvio a decir puta

issei: calma si quieres depues lo matas

reynare: ohh claro que lo hare

ange: es hora de irme alguien viene a visitarme

reynare: yo tambien, me ire a grigori nos vemos mañana

issei: ok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui disculpen la demora eh estado muy ocupado ultimamente aunque espero poder escribir un poco mas seguido ya veremos que pasa bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	9. Chapter 9

lux-kun: es que estas son las hermanas del purgatorio y estas no estan relacionadas con ningun antiguo maou y la que los invoca es ange

aten92: jeje que bueno que te gusto y espero que pienses mas muajajajajajajaja

loquendo777: gracias y espero que disfrutes este tambien

bueno sin mas que decir a leeer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

luego de que las chicas se fueran el castaño toma a la pelirroja cargandola al estilo princesa poniendola un poco nerviosa

rias: esp...espera a donde me llevas

issei: vamos a un lugar especial

el castaño usa un circulo para transportarse dejando solo a los sitri en la iglesia despues llegan a una torre que estaba alejada de la ciudad la pelirroja no podia ver nada ya que el castaño le cubria los ojos luego la baja sosteniendola de la cadera

issei: abre los ojos

la pelirroja al abrir los ojos puede ver una hermosa aurora que estaba encima de ellos mostrando muchos colores hermosos que hacian que no apartaras la vista de el

rias: es...es hermoso

issei: me alegra que te guste

rias: como conoces este lugar

issei: es muy especial, aqui fue donde mis padres tuvieron su primera cita

rias: en verdad es muy hermoso

la pelirroja se sienta encima del castaño ambos mirando el cielo hasta que rias se quedo dormida ya que tambien era un poco tarde sin mas remedio issei se la lleva a casa de reynare suerte para el que ella no estaba, despues de llegar la deja en el cuarto de huespedes y el castaño se va al cuarto de la pelinegra al terminar de desvestirse se queda profundamente dormido

a la mañana siguiente el castaño despierta y un poco asustado mira a reynare que estaba claramente enojada ya que junto a el estaba rias desnuda y este un poco confundido ya que la dejo en otra habitacion

reynare: me puedes explicar

issei: en primera no hise nada y en segunda yo la deje en otra habitacion

reynare: entonces que, camino dormida

issei: ohhhh

reynare: a que viene eso

issei: estas celosa

rapidamente la pelinegra se sonroja teniendo la reaccion que esperaba el castaño ya que su sonrisa cresio mas

reynare: claro que no

issei: entonces ven

reynare: pideselo a ella

issei: lo ves estas celosa

reynare: no es cierto

el castaño se levanta rapidamente tomando a reynare de su cintura mientras que ella apartaba la mirada sonrojada el castaño toma su barbilla mirandola fijamente asercandose lentamente hasta quedar a unos centimetros de sus labios la pelinegra preparada para besarlo el castaño se separa dejandola con las ganas

reynare: por que te detienes

issei: tendras tu beso cuando dejes tus celos

reynare: per...pero

el castaño sale de la habitacion dejando a la pelinegra sonrojada con las ganas fuertes pero sabia que seria dificil tenerlo, mientras que la pelirroja fingio estar dormida escuchando todo teniendo la idea de molestarla aunque su plan tenia que efectuarlo despues ya que en ese momento no era bueno despues de unos minutos baja a la cocina donde estaba el castaño terminando su desayuno aunque la pelinegra queria estar junto a el sabia que era imposible

luego todos se van a la academia pero la pelirroja estaba tomando su braso derecho y la pelinegra estaba detras de ellos sin decir una palabra solo observando todo luego de llegar en la entrada estaban las chicas de la iglesia que solo eran irina y asia

issei: y que paso

irina: no pudimos encontrarlo por eso xenovia y tu amigo lo estan buscando en este momento

issei: entonces nos veremos en el descanso

irina: ok

las chicas se van dejando a los tres en la entrada aunque serca de ahi en un pequeño portal sale ange vistiendo el uniforme de la academia aunque claramente estaba un poco molesta ya que en su visita paso algo despues todos entran a sus salones todo paso tranquilo sin ningun problema ecepto que reynare estaba muy callada ya que si se asercaba demaciado al castaño algo pasaria aunque la que estaba demaciado junto era ange

issei: y la visita

ange: es un idiota que solo quiere tener juegos

issei: es claro ya que le gusta

ange: pero es algo cansado

issei: te preocupas demaciado

el castaño besaba la mano de la pelirroja sonrojandola un poco el castaño seguia besando todo su braso hasta llegar a sus labios que felizmente lo recivieron y cierta pelinegra estaba muy molesta de ver esa escena aunque no olvidaba sus ganas ya que se sentia un poco inquieta

ange: en la azotea en 5 minutos

issei: encerio quieres hacerlo aqui

ange: tienes 5 minutos, estare esperando

issei: ok ok

la pelirroja sale del salon mientras que el castaño estaba esperando en su asiento pero al ver a la pelinegra le hase una pequeña mueca con los labios molestandola un poco sabiendo que ella tenia ganas, despues se levanta y comiensa su camino hacia la azotea donde lo esperaba ange aunque en el camino se topa con la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil que siempre lo miraba de reojo como buscando algo

issei: es algo incomodo ser observado

tsubaki: acostumbrate ya que eres lindo

como si habia sonado un eco ya que la clase sercana salio en ese segundo pensando que una de la reinas de hielo se estaba derritiendo o era el fin del mundo

issei: gracias aunque tu tambien lo eres

tsubaki: gracias

la clase empeso a murmurar pero se detuvieron ya que la reina de hielo los miraba con furia asi que todos regresaron a lo suyo mientras tanto el castaño caminaba hacia la azotea pero la pelinegra lo segia de serca aunque sin ser descubierta

cuando llega a la azote la pelirroja esta oculta aunque cuando lo mira se arroja encima tomandolo por sorpresa aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo comensar a besarse

issei: estas emocionada

ange: claro, hacerlo en la academia es algo exitante mas si alguien puede encontrarnos

el castaño rapidamente comiensa a quitarle la ropa a la pelirroja que tambien hacia lo mismo eso si sin dejar de besarse ambos estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja bajo hacia el miembro del castaño que solo estaba quieto sintiendo como la lengua recorria todo sin dejar un solo centimetro

estuvieron unos segundos hasta que el castaño se corre donde la pelirroja solo tragaba muy feliz, el castaño sostiene a la pelirroja contra la pared siendo el que este abajo donde la pelirroja solo sacaba gemidos algo fuertes

aunque no lo sabian la pelinegra y un pequeño murcielago observaban todo muy detenidamente, la pelinegra se consolaba sola mientras que el pequeño murcielago grababa todo en su mente para su ama que solo esperaba los resultados

al momento de que la pelirroja se corra da un pequeño grito exitando mas al castaño y pelinegra rapidamente el castaño introduce su miembro de golpe

ange: alfin adentro

issei: lo extrañabas verdad

ange: esto hace mi regreso mas feliz

el castaño embestia a la pelirroja que estaba contra la pared mientras que jugaba con su pechos sentia cada embestida a su vagina mientras que lo que podia hacer era sacar gemidos y jugar mas en un minutos ambos se corren haciendo que la pelirroja doble un poco su espalda mientras que la pelinegra hacia lo mismo

ange: dame maaaaass

issei: ok

mientras que ambos seguian dandose amor la pelinegra estaba celosa y muy pero muy deseosa de unirse pero sabia que no podria, cuando se escucha los pasos de alguien asercandose rapidamente los tres se ocultan aunque solo son unas chicas las que subieron para almorsar la pelirroja no se detenia el castaño intento detenerla pero ella no escuchaba

issei: ange detente si no me correre y nos descubriran

ange: no me importa

issei: espe...

al no terminar ya que ambos se corren aunque para no hacer ruido la pelirroja tapa su boca, aunque la pelirroja volvio a mover sus caderas mas fuertes en ese instante solto un pequeño gemido llamando la atencion de las chicas que se asercaron un poco para ver la emocion fue tan grande que la vagina de la pelirroja da una gran exprimida haciendo que ambos se corran mientras que las chicas que se asercaban fueron llamadas por una de sus compañeras alejandolas del lugar

issei: a la proxima lo hacemos en la casa

ange: eso... fue ...genial

al rato la pelirroja es la primera que baja hasta que el castaño observa al pequeño murcielago un poco preocupado lo llama haciendo que se pare en su mano donde le borra la memoria ya que no queria que fuera corrompido por ver algo asi, el pequeño murcielago se duerme en las manos del castaño que lo sostenian con mucho cariño haciendo recordar que no a visitado a su pequeña mascota y buena amiga

issei: pronto te visitare vieja amiga

mientras que sostenia al pequeño murcielago llega las tres de la iglesia un poco cansadas de buscar

issei: y que encontraron

xenovia: tu amigo esta siguiendole el paso por el momento

irina: sea lo que valla pasar sera ahora

issei: entonces tendremos que prepararnos

asia: que haremos por el momento

issei: hablare con mi padre algo me dise que necesitare su prescencia aqui

xenovia: ahora que lo mencionas como conoces a michael-sama

issei: es un amigo de mama

irina: y que es ella

issei: se los dire mas tarde

el castaño corre con el murcielago en mano ya que aun segia dormido sin haberse percatado las chicas del grupo sitri lo vieron con el murcielago y todas sabian de quien era aunque se preguntaban por que lo tenia

una hora despues el murcielago vuela lejos para no ser visto donde su ama que estaba un poco preocupada ya que se fue por mucho tiempo pero al ver que no tenia nada se molesto un poco ya que fue obvio que le borraron la memoria

rias: que me quieres ocultar

mientras que el castaño caminaba hacia la casa de reynare da un pequeño estornudo mientras que le expliacaba a su padre que tenia que llegar el no estaba un poco seguro ya que solo es una corazonada de su hijo aunque no la ignorara intentara llegar cuando le den la señal

en ese momento recive una llamada de la pelinegra sitri ya que encontraron a irina desmallada en el suelo en un parque lejos de la ciudad usando un portal llega rapidamente donde se reune con los demas aunque reynare segia callada y separada del grupo

todos reciven al castaño que revisaba las eridas de la castaña diciendole a asia donde tenia que curar primero aunque segia desmallada aparece el peliblanco con su mirada y risa loca mostrando las excaliburs que tenia todos estaban listos para atacar pero se detienen al ver al pelinegro encima de ellos con su sonrisa enferma ya que podia ver al castaño en el grupo despues de explicarles su plan se va volando hacia la academia en un minuto se llevan a irina a un lugar seguro donde segiria su recuperacion

al llegar a la academia las sitri crearon su campo de energia y los gremory entraron junto al grupo del castaño que se prepararon para pelear hasta ver al peliblanco con el anciano con la fusion y al pelinegro sentado en su trono un poco emocionado de ver al castaño

kokabiel: hola issei-kun veo que te acompañan las chicas

issei: si

kokabiel: dime no quieres unirte conmigo hagamos una guerra juntos

issei: lo siento pero no

kokabiel: cobarde

issei: di lo que quieras

kokabiel: veo que eres realmente un inutil

issei: si aja

kokabiel: entonces juegen con mis mascotas

todas se asustaron ya que no sabian que clase de monstruo saldria pero de un portal salen un cerberus rugiendo fuertemente las chicas estaban a punto de pedirle ayuda al castaño pero vieron que desaparecio al igual que reynare y ange, ahora que no estaban lo unico que podian hacer hera pelear , el cerberus corre contra las chicas que tenian preparadas sus ataques pero escucharon un silbido a lo lejos al buscar de donde venian vieron que el cerberus corre contra el castaño a gran velocidad

aunque cuando estaba lo suficiente serca el cerberus se recuesta en el suelo donde el castaño y las chicas comensaron a acariciarlo donde lo unico que hacia era mover su cola de gran alegria

rias: pero que

issei: es que cerberus es mi mascota

akeno: que

issei: yo la cuide desde que era un cachorrita

ange: era tan linda

rias: es hembra?

reynare: si

issei: sentada

el cerberus se sienta rapidamente y segia las ordenes del castaño sin equivocarse cosa que sorprendio a todos y el pelinegro estaba muy molesto ya que habia olvidado eso

mientras tanto con la fusion de las excalibur ya estaba terminada donde salieron el rubio y la peliazul a detenerlo ( no pondre nada cuando saca su espada sacrodemoniaca ya que se lo pueden y aqui tambien me saltare la parte de que dios esta muerto)

kokabiel: eres un idiota

issei: aja

kokabiel: eres tan inutil como tu madre

issei: callate

kokabiel: no se como alguien tan estupida como ella tuvo un hijo tan tonto

issei: te digo que te calles

el pelinegro ignoro las advertencias del castaño cuando todo el cielo comenso a oscureserce y de las nubes salian muchos relampagos cosa que asusto mucho al pelinegro ya que se le habia bajado el enojo

issei: chicas

sitris: que

issei: decian que querian conocer a mi madre cierto

sitris: si

issei: pues ahi viene

de una de la nubes una gran esfera negra que se miraba muy densa pero luego se destrulle rapidamente se puede ver a una mujer (se parece un poco a yubelluna) que mostraba sus 12 alas negras de angel caido dando ver que es una cadre de gran poder tiene cabello negro ojos del mismo color con un gran vestido ( por cierto ya le puse un nombre sera kyrie)

kyrie: que fue lo que dijiste kokabiel

kokabiel: ehh...yo..y...yo

kyrie: insultas a mi hijo y tienes el valor de insultarme a mi

kokabiel: yo no

la pelinegra usando su velocidad golpea el estomago de kokabiel haciendo que escupa una gran cantidad de sangre mientras tanto el castaño les dio unos aumentos a los sitris para fortalecer la barrera ya que el poder de su madre lo expulsaba muy furiosamente haciendo que todo el lugar tiemble muy fuerte y la barrera ya aumentada disminuia la fuerza del temblor

kyrie: sabes muy bien que solo eres un insecto comparada conmigo

kokabiel: dis...culpame

kyrie: ahhhh no sufriras por lo que has echo

la pelinegra comiensa a golpear a kokabiel los golpes eran tan grandes que las ondas de choques sonaban muy fuerte en un segundo la pelinegra crea dos esferas de lus y con ellas atrabiesa la espalda de kokabiel junto con un par de alas haciendo que grite de gran dolor y la sangre salia por todas partes

la pelinegra toma el cuello de kokabiel que lo unico que hacia era respirar sin poder moverse ya que sus huesos estaban rotos

kyrie: ahora si estas listo para morir

cuando de un portal sale el padre del castaño que solo le sonreia poniendola sonrojada y nerviosa ya que no le gusta mostrarle esa fase a su esposo aunque una parte de su vestido estaba con sangre

kyrie: amor ehh yoo

shay: te ves linda

kyrie: puedes darme un segundo

shay: claro

kyrie: pero volteate

shay: ok

en el momento de darle la espalda la pelinegra con su puño derecho golpea a kokabiel dejandolo incrustado en el suelo desangrandose poco a poco al aterrisar y de usar su magia para cambiarse a un vestido nuevo corre a los brasos de su esposo que la recivieron muy alegremente mientras tanto los sitri y los demas estaban desconsertados de que fuera una angel caida con 12 alas y que este junto a un demonio de clase alta todos estaban confundidos aunque cuando los comparaban el castaño tenia varios parentescos con su padres haciendo que no haiga dudas de que es hijo de ambos

kyrie: hijo llevate al idiota de kokabiel con tu tio

issei: si mama

kyrie: nos vemos dentro de dos semanas

issei: ok

shay: nos vemos hijo

los padres del castaño se van usando un portal cuando todo eso paso todas las chicas que no sabian el secreto corren a interrogarlo pidiendo una explicasion de como es posible

sona: habla

issei: pues comensare con mi madre

tsubaki: aja

issei: mi mama es conocida como la exterminadora

rias: la exterminadora en la guerra?

issei: la misma

akeno: pero ella mato a los cuatro maous

issei: si pero ella me dijo que no uso todo su poder para matarlos

sona: que tan grande es el poder de ella?

issei: no lo se

rias: continua

issei: pues

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ehhhhhhhhhhhhh y hasta aqui llego el capitulo les envio un saludo a aten92, zafir09, lux-kun, loquendo777 y necromercy tambien a mis otros lectores gracias por seguir mi loca historia

se que e estado muerto mucho tiempo pero no me sentía inspirado además de estar ocupado pero les digo que mañana o hasta el lunes subiré otro cap de esta misma historia

por favor no me maten ;-; ;-;


End file.
